Ramona Goes to Australia
by Giovannigo
Summary: What if the Quimbys went to Sydney Australia but meet Bernard and Miss Bianca? Find out in this ultimate fan mock-movie! With songs, action-packed chapters, and a full list of the entire cast, songs, stunt coordinators and more! But my grammar sometimes isn't perfect. Other than that, enjoy the mock-film fans!


"Walden Media" and "Walt Disney Pictures", "Universal Studios", "Paramount Pictures" and, "DreamWorks Pictures", and "Imagine Studios" present:

Ramona Goes to Australia

After the credits, stay tuned for a special behind-the-scenes feature about how we made this mock-movie!

Rated PG: for chasing, mild violence, emotional moments, wonderful moments, stunts, fiery action, carnivorous semi-aquatic animals, description of animal cruelty, escape planes, suspense, and an evil person…enjoy!

Chapter 1 the day begins…

The whole adventure started out as normal. It was a Sunday in June. At 4:59am, dad (Robert Quimby) woke up. It was the day before June 6th; Ramona's birthday. That was tomorrow! Ramona had plans to go over to Howie's house, have a small party, and go out for lunch at "T.G.I. Fridays"! Once dad got up, he went into the bathroom. He took of his underwear and stepped into the shower. He quickly took a 5-minute warm shower. At around that time, Miami started to come to life! Hotels, and hospitals started to open up for the day! Dad then dried himself up, and got dressed inside his walk-in closet. Finally, he got his work briefcase, and headed to Ramona's bedroom. He looked inside and smiled to see his 12-year-old daughter sleeping happily. He then checked on Beezus, and got into his car for work! Soon, it was 5:45am. Stores and bakeries were starting to open up. The sky was now dark blue. Dad drove away from the house, and headed off to his office building for work. He worked at a "Microsoft Inc" building in downtown Miami. His position was the head computer designer. By the time he got on the big road, it was 6:05am! Libraries, storage facilities, and restaurants began to open up! Dad said, "This is going to be a nice day! I have a 8:30am meeting with my boss, the Annual Summer raffle, Free Donut Day at lunchtime, and plenty of time to buy a cake for Ramona's birthday tomorrow!" dad thought the whole day would be normal! Soon it was 6:55am. All huge office buildings, sport stadiums, and radio stations opened up for the day! Dad (or Robert Quimby), then turned on his radio. The male announcer said, "Good morning Miami! I'm Mr. Johnson speaking as usual! It is a beautiful day here today! The current temperature is 69 degrees Fahrenheit! And now, up in the sky, our traffic helicopter reporter, Jerry Gilmore! So Jerry, how's traffic this morning?" Jerry said, "Well, there is one huge accident in Coral Gables. A bright red Sudan van, and a dark green Chevrolet convertible crashed into each other by the Actor Playhouse Theater on Miracle Mile! Reports say that the driver of the…" dad then turned the radio off. By then, he was pulling into the parking lot of his office building! By then it was 7:32am. The sun was just starting to come up from over the horizon. Banks, local parks, police stations, beauty parlors, and local bars opened up for the day. Dad parked his car at a spot in the middle of the lot, turned the car off, stepped outside, closed his door shut, and locked it up. Then he opened up the trunk, took out his briefcase, and closed it up again. Once it was locked up, dad proceeded to walk toward the entrance to the lobby…

Chapter 2 Ramona wakes up and a nice filling breakfast

Meanwhile back at the house, Ramona woke up. It was about 8:00am. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, took a shower, flossed her teeth, used some mouthwash liquid, and went downstairs for breakfast. Mom was already downstairs in the kitchen making eggs, bacon, pancakes, and pouring orange juice along with chocolate milk. Mom saw Ramona and said, "Good morning, Ramona!" Ramona said, "Good morning mom! Where's Beezus?" Mom said, "Still asleep, I think. How did you sleep?" Ramona said, "Good! What's for breakfast?" mom placed 3 eggs, 4 bacon strips, and 3 pancakes onto a plate and said, "Its all done now! Bacon, eggs, and pancakes! Your orange juice and chocolate milk is already on the table!" so Ramona sat down and mom (Sahara Quimby) brought Ramona's food to the table. Mom then sat down across from Ramona. Then they both prayed to God, and then began eating!

Chapter 3 dad wins…

Dad's 8:30 meeting with his boss, Mr. Larry, was great! He was promoted to the vice president of the building! Soon, it was time for the "Annual Summer Raffle". It was held in the main auditorium of the building. It was on the 4th floor. About 55 other people were seated. Everyone was given a slip of paper with a 3-digit number written on it! The stage had a lot of stuff on it! Mr. Larry got up onto the stage and said into a microphone, "Good morning everyone! Its time for our 24th Annual Summer Raffle! Let's start off with this item…" he picked up a bottle of wine and said, "This is a rare bottle of Punier Veer wine dated 1802! It goes to…" Larry took out a slip of paper, looked at it, and said, "Number 267!" a worker Joe Hernandez jumped up from his seat, and walked up to Larry. He took the bottle and said, "Thank you so much!" Joe stepped off the stage, and Mr. Larry picked up a bouquet of colorful roses. He said, "This bouquet of colorful flowers goes to…" he pulled out another slip of paper, looked at it, and said, "Number 542!" a worker named Sally Weiss got up, ran onto the stage, and took the roses! Then she said, "I love flowers! Thank you!" then she ran out of the auditorium. Then Larry said, "Our last item is this…" he picked up a brown package from the table and said, "Inside this box is travel papers for an all expense paid trip to Sydney, Australia! This package also includes 4 first-class round trip plane tickets from Australian Airlines; a 1-week reservation at the Outback Lodge Resort, 4 passes for an Outback Country Safari tour, and 5,000 dollars for spending! This huge prize goes to…" he reached into his pocket once again and pulled out another slip of paper. He said, "Number…919!" dad looked at his paper slip. His number was 919! He jumped up and yelled, "I HAVE THAT NUMBER!" Larry said, "Good job Mr. Quimby! Come on up!" dad ran up to the stage and claimed his awesome prize! Then Mr. Larry said, "Because you're my new vice president, I'm letting you leave work early and to begin this vacation! The flight leaves at 8:00pm tonight!" dad took the package, shook Larry's hand, and ran out of the auditorium! He signed out of worker, packed up his briefcase, and went downstairs to his car. It looked like Ramona's birthday plans would not happen! The whole Quimby family would be going to their 2nd foreign country. Number 1 was London, England in the year 2012! They even saw the Olympic games!

Chapter 4 Beezus wakes up

Meanwhile, beezus woke up at around 9:45am. Ramona was playing "World Wide Grand Prix: The Epic Race Competition" video game on the TV set in the living room. Mom said, "Good morning Beezus! How did you sleep?" Beezus said, "Good! Ramona is playing that racing game again?" mom said, "Yep! She's already racing in virtual Australia!" mom gave Beezus a bowl of oatmeal. Beezus sat down and began to eat her food. Suddenly Ramona shouted, "YES! I WON! First place once again! I can't believe I got over the pit of crocodiles! I thought I was going to die!" mom walked over to Ramona and said, "You're getting really good at that!" Ramona said, "Yeah, I know! Are you happy about my birthday tomorrow?" Mom said, "Yes I, am! A whole birthday party at Howie's house is…" suddenly, "RING! RING! RING!" the phone range. Mom got up, and answered it. It was dad with the news… Once mom hung up, Mom said, "Ramona, I have to go do something. I'll be right back, okay?" Ramona said, "Okay, take your time!" mom went into the closed it Ramona's bedroom, and pulled out a huge black suitcase…

Chapter 5 dad breaks the news…

While Ramona was reading upstairs in her room dad suddenly came in through the front door. Ramona looked at her clock. It was about 11:00am. Dad came in carrying the package and 4 large "McDonalds" bags with food. Beezus said, "Hi dad, why are you home early?" dad said, "I'll explain in a minute, just go get Ramona. Your mom and I have some exciting news!" Beezus went upstairs and called out, "Ramona, come downstairs for some good news!" Ramona put down her book, and ran downstairs. Mom then went back into Ramona's room, and packed up another black suitcase. She had already packed 2 of her own suitcases, 2 of dad's suitcases, Ramona's carry-on bag, and Beezus's carry-on bag. She only had to pack 2 suitcases for Beezus. Each suitcase had their own pieces of clothing, and bathroom supplies. Beezus and Ramona sat down on the couch and dad finally said, "Ramona, for your birthday tomorrow…we're going to Australia!" Ramona said, "WHAT? No birthday party at Howie's?" dad said, "Nope, just a whole week in Sydney Australia. I even have tickets for a play at the Sydney Opera House called Greek Legends: The Musical! It won 19 Tony Awards!" Ramona said, "But I looked forward to going to Howie's house for my birthday all year!" Beezus said, "Ramona, you should be grateful that we're going to Australia! Most people can't afford vacations like that!" dad then said, "Our flight is at 7:00pm tonight. So since this is a 17 hour flight, we'll be landing in a Sydney at around 1:00pm by tomorrow!" Ramona said, "I'll go if you can still find a way for me to have my birthday dessert!" dad said, "Don't worry Ramona, we'll find a way for you to get your birthday treat!" Ramona got up, smiled at dad, and said, "Okay, I'll go!" so then the Quimbys had "McDonalds" food for lunch, and mom finished packing up all 8 suitcases.

Chapter 6 mom makes arrangements

Soon, it was 4:00pm. While dad called for a taxicab, mom was on the phone making arrangements. Mom first called a grass cutting company called, "Clean Cut Grass Inc". The male voice at the other end said, "Hello, Mike here. How May I help you?" Mom said, "Hi. My name is Sarah Quimby. My family and I going out of time and I was hoping for you come everyday at 1:00pm to our house to cut the grass! Just for the whole week! I'll pay you a total of 20 dollars a day! It always grows fast around this time of year!" Mike said, "I'll be happy to ma'am! That will be a grand total of 140 dollars. Will that be cash or credit?" mom said, "Debit card…do you take them?" Mike said, "Yes, I do!" mom said, "My pin number is 1367! My phone number is 786-222-3378!" Mike said, "Okay, we'll start tomorrow!" mom then hung up and then called the "United States Postal Service!" voice at the other end said, "US Postal Service! Johnny speaking. How may I be of assistance?" mom said, "Hi, I'm Sahara Quimby. My family an I are going out for the week, and I would like your deliverymen to leave all mail by the back door." Johnny said "Don't worry ma'am! I'll have it all taken care of!" Mom said, "Thanks! Have a good day!" then she hung up. Meanwhile, dad placed a whole chicken into the oven to cook. Then he set the timer for 1 hour! Mom then called the "Miami Dad Police Station". The voice at the other end said, "Miami Dade Police Station, Hellene speaking…" Mom said, "Hi, my name is Sahara Quimby. My family and I are going to be out of town for the week. So I need a cop to park outside the house and watch it every night to make sure no once breaks it!" Hellene said, "What's your address?" Mom said, "12345 Klickatat Street on 10,000 avenue! The house number is 675!" Hellene said, "Okay, I'll send a patrol cop to your house every night!" so mom hung up and that was it for phone calls! Beezus then took a shower as well as Ramona! Soon, all 8 suitcases were packed! It was then 4:50pm. Dad then took the chicken out of the oven…

Chapter 7 leaving the house

After dinner, it was 5:00pm. Only 2 hours left until the plane would leave. While Ramona was turning off the lights, the taxicab arrived! Beezus called out, "Mom, the taxi is here!" dad said, "Okay Ramona, its time to go! We have a plane to catch!" Ramona turned off the last light, and headed out the door. Dad locked the door as mom and Beezus carried all 8 suitcases into the trunk of the taxicab. The driver said, "Where to, sir?" dad said, "Miami International Airport! The Australian Airlines terminal please!" the driver said, "Okay, I'll get you there right away!" dad closed the trunk, and then got inside the taxi with mom, Beezus, and Ramona! The driver started up the ignition and drove out of the driveway! It was only about a 45-minute drive from the house to the airport. There was hardly any traffic jams along the way. Soon, the cab pulled over at the "Australian Airlines" terminal entrance doors. Everyone stepped outside; mom paid the driver 63 dollars for the ride, and Beezus helped take all 8 suitcases and 2 carry-on bags out of the trunk. Then, it was all time to head inside the terminal!

Chapter 8 checking in

The Quimbys walked through the automatic sliding doors into the "Australian Airlines" terminal. It was now about 5:46pm. There was no line for the 1st class line at the "Australian Airlines" desk. Dad said to a lady at the counter, "Hi, I'm Robert Quimby. I have 8 suitcases to check in to the 7:00pm flight to Sydney. Dad handed the lady the 4 tickets. She quickly scanned them, looked at the computer screen, and said, "Okay, you're on flight number 7356 to Sydney! I recommend taking the shortest TSA checkpoint line! You have full access to the Outback 1st Class Lounge!" Dad then weighed all 8 suitcases on a scale! Each suitcase was less than 50 pounds each. So once again, no baggage fees for the Quimbys!" the lady then placed the bags on the conveyor belt behind the counter. The plane that the Quimbys would go on was the newest member to the Boeing family! It was known as the "Australian Airlines" version of the Boeing 800 super jumbo jet! 996 passengers would be joining the Quimbys on the 17-hour flight to Sydney, Australia! Dad said, "Okay, we have about 2 hours and 14 minutes to kill before our flight! So the Quimbys walked to the TSA security checkpoint area…

Chapter 9 going through the TSA security checkpoint

Once the Quimbys got to the TSA checkpoint area, they found an x-ray machine area with no line, and everyone placed their carry-on bags on the x-ray machine's conveyer belt. While that happened, mom put her purse on the conveyor belt. Dad emptied his pockets, placed the small items into a small container. That was sent through the x-ray machine too! Then, he took off his shoes, took off his belt, and placed them into a big bin. That was sent through the x-ray machine also! Finally, dad stepped through the metal detector. Then he put his belt and shoes back on. Finally, he put all of his small items back into his pocket. Mom went next. She emptied her pockets, placed the small items into a container, took off her shoes, and walked through the metal detector. Then she put her shoes back on, and put all of her small items back into her pockets. Then, she took her purse from the other side of the machine. Beezus went next. All she did was take off her shoes, and placed them into a bin. That bin was put into the x-ray machine. Then Beezus stepped through the metal detector. Once that was done, she put her shoes back on, and took her carry-on bag from the conveyor belt. Ramona only had to take her cap and shoes off. She placed them into a bin, the bin was placed into the x-ray machine, and Ramona stepped through the metal detector! But then, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the alarm on it went off! A male TSA guard said, "Hold it little girl! Step on yellow line please!" so she did and the guard scanned Ramona using a hand-held metal detector. When he waved it over her left pocket, it beeped! He reached into Ramona's pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife! He said, "I'll need to confiscate this knife!" Ramona suddenly snatched it from him and ran off! He took off after her, but due to the night-rush crowd inside the airport, he tripped over an old lady and fell over! The old lady got up, and whacked the guard with her overstuffed purse and said, "Watch where you're going sir!" Mom and dad went to look for Ramona! Beezus took Ramona's carry-on bag, and Ramona's shoes off the x-ray machine conveyor belt. Beezus then caught up to Ramona, sitting on a bench near the 1st class lounges! Mom said, "That was awesome! You made the guard trip over an old lady!" as Ramona put her shoes back on, dad said, "At least, no one will be chasing up! Its time to go to the lounge!" once Ramona got her carry-on bag back, it was time for the Quimbys to enter the, "Outback 1st Class Lounge". It was right in front of them.

Chapter 10 something usual…

Meanwhile in the maintenance hangar, the Boeing 800 was being prepped for the 17-hour flight to Sydney, Australia. They had just finished vacuuming the floors, cleaning the windows, and fixing up all 4 huge engines! While captain Frank was getting settled in, he did not noticed the albatross bird fly into the landing wheel compartment area under the plane's nose. The bird had a sardine can with a belt strapped top it's back. The bird's name was Wilbur. Inside the can were 2 mice. One of them was a male mouse named Bernard. The other one was a female mouse named Miss Bianca. The 2 mice were from a secret facility called the "Rescue Aid Society". That was a secret society of mice dedicated to rescuing kids from around the world. They had received a message about a boy being kidnapped in the outskirts of Sydney, Australia. In the cockpit, the copilot entered. His name was Connor. He said, "Frank, are you ready to head to the gate yet?" Frank said, "No, I'm waiting for our flight engineer. His name his Miles, I believe. Miles Dyson!" Connor said, "Miles is going to board through the gate. We're scheduled to depart in 2 hours! Did the mechanic test all of the lights?" Frank said, "Yep! Twice on each light!" Connor said, "Good! We don't want a repeat of Eastern Airlines flight 401!" Frank said, "Yeah, that would be horrible!" Connor then sat down, adjusted his seat, and fastened his seat belt, and said, "Let's just head over to gate number X-83! We have a long 17-hour flight ahead of us!" once at the gate, another ground crew started loading suitcases in the plane's huge bag storage area! Bernard said, "Are you sure this flight is a good idea Ms. Bianca? I heard the pilot say something about 17 hours of flying!" Miss Bianca said, "Don't worry Bernard. Wilbur knows what he's doing!" Wilbur than said, "That's right pal! I know what I'm doing!" up in the cockpit Frank heard the voices and asked, "Connor did you hear that?" Connor asked, "Hear what?" Frank said, "I heard some weird voices down in the nose gear compartment!" Connor said, "I didn't year anything! Let's just get ready for the flight!"

Chapter 11 relaxing in the lounge

Meanwhile, the Quimbys were relaxing inside the lounge. On a long self-serving counter were a few serving trays. Each tray was under a heat lamp. A bunch of plates were at the beginning of the counter line. The food options were American foods like chicken, diced potatoes, mashed potatoes, vegetate salads, lasagna, hot dogs, sausages, bread rolls, corn on the cob, hamburgers, ham slices, eggs cooked in 4 different ways, sweet potato mash, rib-eye steaks, New York strip steaks, and even ground beef! A lot of sauces like ketchup, mustard, honey mustard, relish, BBQ sauce, sweet & sour sauce, mayonnaise, honey, Jalapeno hot sauce, sour cream, and melted butter were in huge bowls. A lot of drinks were on a huge cooled fridge like in a grocery store. The dessert counter had a lot of free mini desserts. Ramona wasn't that hungry, but she did have 6 cookies from the dessert counter. The lounge also had shower facilities, TV access, Internet access, a cell phone free quiet room with message chairs, and even a fancy small pool! Mom said, "The lounge on our trip to London was nothing like this! There's even a pool!" dad said, "Yeah, I know! Some people show up here 10 hours before their flight!" After another hour of relaxing, a message came over the intercom saying, "Flight # 7356 to Sydney, Australia is now boarding at gate X-83! I repeat, flight # number 7356 is now boarding at gate X-83! Thank you!" mom said, "Come one everyone! Our flight gate is just 13 other gates away! We have 14 minutes to make it!" so the Quimbys got their 2 carry-on bags, and walked out of the lounge. Only after 10 minutes of walking, they finally found gate # X-83. The door was still open and 2 other men were showing their passports and tickets to the gate lady.

Chapter 12 getting settled on the plane

The Quimbys showed their tickets to the gate lady. She then scanned the passports and tickets. She gave the other tickets for Miami back to dad and said, "Your seats are on the 1st class upper deck. Also, here's 4 first class access cards!" she handed them to dad and said, "Enjoy your flight!" walked through the gate tunnel to get on board the plane! The plane had 2 floors with 500 seats on each floor. The plane also had an upper class bar, a 1st class shower, 40 small bathrooms, a 1st class restaurant, a small onboard arcade, a small 1st class lounge, and even a 1st class hot tub! The Quimbys walked through the gate tunnel, and boarded the plane! Then, Ramona led the Quimbys upstairs to the 1st class upper deck. While they did that, the flight engineer, Miles Dyson, came on board and went into the cockpit! The Quimbys got good seats near the front. The upper 1st class cabin had 100 seats, 50 on each side, in rows of 2! Each seat had separate curved walls like cabin dividers. Each seat could turn into a 100% flat bed with the push of a button! The buttons to that, the massagers, and the reading lights were on each left armrest. Each of the curved wall dividers in front of each seat had a small HD TV screen that could view satellite TV, and DVDs. Each TV had a nice small remote. Each curved wall divider had a 110-volt outlet, a USB port, a retractable tray, and a nice fat amenity pouch. Each pouch had a thick dark-blue travel blanket, a safety instruction pamphlet, a pair of noise-canceling headphones, a small pair of earplugs for sleeping, and a "Sky Buy" flight magazine! Mom and dad got seats next to each other in the 1st row. Beezus and Ramona sat in the row behind them! Ramona even sat down in the window seat. Dad took care of placing all of the carry-on bags into 2 overhead compartments. About 500 other boarding passengers were boarding in the upper deck's 1st class section, the business class section, the 2 economy class sections, and the coach class section. The bottom deck had the same classes and seats too! 500 on the top and 500 on the bottom! Down bellow, 500 other people were look for their seats. A total of 1000 people were booked on the flight to Sydney, Australia! About a total of 50 flight attendants would be helping out during the flight. Once they Quimbys were seated, they all fastened their seatbelts. Soon, all 1000 passengers were seated and buckled up.

Chapter 13 taking off

While some flight attendants closed all of the doors to the plane, the control tower man said over the radio, "Flight number 7356, you are clear for departure!" captain Frank then spoke over the intercom, "Good evening passengers! This is your captain Frank! Joining me is flight engineer Miles Dyson, and copilot Connor! They'll be a fantastic crew of 50 flight attendants looking after you today! We have been cleared for take off. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. At 10:00pm, we'll be turning off the cabin lights for bedtime! At 7:00am, we'll be turning them back on. If all goes well, we'll land in Sydney at about 1:00pm sharp! Breakfast and lunch will be served tomorrow, but I recommend pre-ordering both meals when you get an order paper sheet to fill out as well as a menu to look at! Enjoy your flight!" and with that, the plane disconnected from the gate tunnel, and started taxiing to the runway. Then once on the runway, it started to speed up. It went faster and faster until… "WOOSH!" it took off into the night sky. The plane kept climbing until it reached its cruising altitude of 600,000 feet. It would be like that until the plane would land in Sydney, Australia…

Chapter 14 taking a 1st class shower

Ramona and Beezus got up from their seats to go use the on board fancy shower room. They took their 1st class access cards and walked down the aisle! The shower room's exterior looked like a fancy tube with a door! The shower was inside the un-windowed room. Beezus wanted to shower first! So she scanned her access card and the door became unlocked. Beezus went inside and locked the door. Then she took off her clothing and stepped inside of the shower. She closed the shower's door and turned on the warm water. A timer set for 12-minutes activated too! The overhead nozzle had a movable hose so passengers could unhook it and clean their bodies more thoroughly! The room around the shower had fancy colorful lace and ribbon decorations all over it! Once her shower was done, it was Ramona's turn! Beezus then walked back to her 1st class seat. Once Ramona was clean, she walked back to her seat…

Chapter 15 pre-ordering breakfast

It was now 8:00pm. Soon, flight attendants began handing out breakfast order forms and lunch order forms for all 1000 passengers to fill out! The Quimbys were the first passengers on the upper deck to receive them. Dad's breakfast order was some whole-wheat cereal, 2 strips of bacon, 2 fired eggs, 5 slices of toast, and some orange juice! Ramona's breakfast order was 5 pancakes, 4 fried eggs, some chocolate milk, and some oatmeal. Beezus's breakfast order was some wheat toast, some mixed berries and some grape juice. Mom's breakfast order was some scrambled eggs, bacon, vanilla yogurt, and some lemonade. Then the Quimbys moved onto the lunch orders. Mom's lunch order was a tuna sandwich, some Pita chips, and some "Sprite". Dad's lunch order was some chicken, corn, prime ribs, and water. Beezus's lunch order was some mashed potatoes, grilled chicken, and a chocolate milkshake. Ramona's lunch order was some fried chicken, some curly fires, a cheeseburger, some fired onion rings, some honey mustard, and some orange soda! Then, they all gave their cards to the flight attendants! Lunch would be served at 12:00pm tomorrow and breakfast would served at 7:30am tomorrow morning!

Chapter 16 the welcome drinks and the dessert order cards

Soon a male flight attendant came by the Quimbys's seats. He was pushing a small fancy looking cart. He stopped next to them and asked, "Would you like welcome drink?" Dad said, "Sure, what do you have?" the flight attendant said, "We have tea, milk, chocolate milk, sodas, fruit juices, coffee, hot chocolate and island punch." Dad said, "I'll have some iced tea!" Mom said, "I'll have a glass of island punch!" Beezus said, "I'll have some grape juice!" Ramona said, "I'll have a mug of hot chocolate!" the flight attendant opened up a small fridge in the cart's second shelf and pulled out a box of grape juice and a bottle of island punch. He gave the grape juice box and the straw to Beezus. He then took out a plastic cup and opened up the bottle of island punch. He filled the cup and gave it to mom. Then he made a glass cup filled with hot water. The hot water was kept in a small heated container with a nozzle at the bottom! Then he took a tea bag and dipped it into the glass cup. Finally, he opened up a small freezer and placed 5 ice cubes into the glass. He proudly gave the iced tea to dad! The flight attendant then got to work on Ramona's hot chocolate. He filled the large mug with hot cocoa from another heated container with a nozzle at the bottom. Then he added a layer of whipped cream at the top along with 5 big marshmallows and some small chocolate chips. Then he placed a straw inside and handed the mug to Ramona. Then the flight attendant handed the Quimbys each a dessert order card. Desserts would be served right after lunch. Ramona ordered an ice cream sundae. Beezus ordered a small box of chocolates. Mom ordered some chocolate chip cookies. Dad ordered a small chocolate éclair. Then dad gave the cards back to the male flight attendant…

Chapter 17 Ramona visits the cockpit

It was now 9:45pm. Ramona wanted to look inside the cockpit. Last year on the flight to London, she wasn't able to! She had to trick the pilots so she could sneak in. But this time when she knocked on the door, captain Frank answered it and said, "Hi. Would you like to have a look around?" Ramona said, "Sure. I'd love to!" so captain Frank led Ramona inside the cockpit. It was almost like the one on the plane to London, only it was more advanced! Frank said, "Connor this is a curious passenger. What's your name little girl?" Ramona said, "My name is Ramona Quimby!" Miles Dyson said, "Nice to meet you Ramona. My name is Miles Dyson. I'm the flight engineer." Ramona said, "Wait a minute…my dad told me about you. Did you use to work at Cyberdine Systems?" Miles said, "Yeah…until a group of terrorists blew it up!" Ramona said, "Oh…sorry to hear that!" Connor said, "You've ever been inside a cockpit before?" Ramona said, "No, never! I wasn't allowed to last time!" Ramona looked around and noticed the landing gear lever. She asked, "How does that lever work?" Frank said, "I'll show you!" so he reached for the lever…down below Bernard was resting on the nose wheel panel. Suddenly the whole panel opened up! Miss Bianca said, "Bernard, look out!" Bernard woke up, and as the nose wheel came out of the hole, Bernard held on to the wheel! Wilbur was already asleep! Bernard said to himself, "This is not good! I can't die! I'm not ready!" Back in the cockpit 3 small square-shaped lights lit up… Miss Bianca said, "Bernard, just don't look down!" just as he did, Ramona (back up in the cockpit) was allowed to pull the lever back up! The wheel suddenly came back into the compartment! As the panel closed, Bernard said, "Whew…that was close!" back up in the cockpit, the 3 small lights blinked off! Captain Frank then showed her how the autopilot, course heading switch, and the engine fire extinguisher switches worked. Then Ramona said, "Thanks for the tour! I'm going back to my seat! So she walked out of the cockpit and went back to her seat…

Chapter 18 bedtime on the plane

At around 10:00pm the cabin lights dimmed until it was dark. Small lights on the floor were turned on. It was so the flight attendants could walk around the plane at night. Mom and dad made their seats turn into 100% flat beds. They took their pillows and blankets from the amenity pouch in front of them. So did Ramona and Beezus. They each had to fasten their seatbelts over their blankets. This was so that flight attendants could see that they were still buckled up, so they wouldn't have to nudge the Quimbys awake in the event of turbulence! Soon the Quimbys got comfortable, used the bathroom, and went to bed. It was as quiet as a mouse onboard the huge plane. The sky outside the plane was as dark as any other night in the world. Some of the flight attendants went to sleep in specially designed wall bunk beds. The onboard bar was closed as well as the shower room, and the small restaurant. The engine sound-shields were activated to lower the sounds of all 4-plane engines, so that the passengers could get to sleep faster. For a long time, all 1000 passengers were asleep…

Chapter 19 breakfast time on the plane

It was now 7:00am the next morning. A Monday. The sun was rising over the horizon like a rock star before a big concert. The lights in the plane cabin slowly lit up on both decks. Captain Frank announced over the intercom, "Good morning passengers, this is captain Frank! We'll be serving all of the breakfast orders in just a few minutes. If you didn't get the chance to pre-order last night can do so now. Just ask any uniformed crewmember for assistance. At 12:00pm, lunch will be served. If you need to order that now too, just call on a flight attendant." Dad got up and turned his bed back into a seat again. So did mom, Ramona, and Beezus. Dad looked back and said, "Happy birthday Ramona! You're 12 years old now!" Beezus said, "When we land, we're going to the Sydney Opera House!"  
>Ramona said, "This the best birthday ever!" mom looked back and said, "To make it even more exciting, we have front row seats for the upcoming musical performance!" Enjoy the rest of your flight!" that's when about 753 more passengers woke up. Soon, all of the 1000 cooked orders were reheated, plated up, and arranged onto trays. All 1000 drinks were poured and garnished. The bottom deck was served first. Then 30 minutes later, all top deck passengers were served. The Quimbys were just 4 of them. Instead of old-school plastic trays, bowls, and cups, all of the 1st class meals were served in solid silver plates, solid gold bowls, solid gold cups, solid gold trays, and were served with crystal utensils. The cloth napkins were nice and bright red. The breakfast waiter said, "Here you go! Enjoy your breakfast!" Ramona's favorite part of her breakfast was the pancakes. They tasted like Aunt Beatrice's at home! Dad's favorite part of his breakfast was the hot and crispy bacon. Mom's favorite part of her breakfast was the sweet and flavorful vanilla yogurt. Beezus's favorite part of her breakfast was the mixed berries. Once their breakfast was over, the Quimbys handed their empty plates and cutlery to 2 other flight attendants. Then Ramona relaxed…<p>

Chapter 20 buying a milkshake

It was about 8:30am. Ramona asked dad, "Dad, can I go to the onboard bar?" dad looked back and said, "Sure, but don't get anything with alcohol!" Ramona got up and walked down the upper deck aisle, past the shower room tube, and to a door. A card scanner was on the doorknob. She took out her 1st class access card, inserted it into the scanner. Then a small green light blinked on. The doorknob unlocked, and Ramona took her card out of the scanner. Ramona then walked into the bar. It was really nice inside! The bar had Australian and American decorations all over the place. The counter had 6 stools and 2 other tables with 2 chairs each were also inside the bar. The bartender asked, "Hello, I'm Bart Jones. What would you like?" Ramona said, "I'll have an extra-large caramel ice cream milkshake please!" Bart Jones said, "Okay, no charge! Just sit down anywhere you like and wait!" Ramona sat down at a stool. Bart Jones put in 4 huge scoops of caramel ice cream into a blender. The then put in some ice cubes, some white milk, and some chocolate syrup into the blender. Then Bart Jones closed up the blender, pushed a button, and "VEROOM!" the blender's small blade mixed everything up. Then he took an extra-large cup from under the counter, turned off the blender, and took off the huge glass mixing part from the bottom motor. He poured Ramona's milkshake into the extra-large cup, placed a straw into the cup, placed a nice little purple & yellow umbrella decoration on the edge, and proudly handed the ice cream milkshake to Ramona! The then placed the blender glass into a sink to wash it! Ramona sat down at a table by a window and began to drink her delicious ice cream milkshake…

Chapter 21 watching some TV

When Ramona got back to her seat, it was 9:00am in the morning. She had already finished her milkshake and had handed the cup to a flight attendant for disposal! She then buckled up again and turned on her small TV screen with the complementary remote controller. She found channel 14 and for a whole hour until 10:00am, she watched a movie called, "Ferris Bueller's Day Off!" it was rated PG-13 but she didn't care! "Paramount Pictures" made it in 1986! It was a really good movie! Dad was watching footage of the "2013: Super Bowl" on his TV screen. It was full of action, cheering, suspense, and full of fighting football players. Mom was watching, "Hell's Kitchen" on her personal TV screen. Beezus was enjoying a movie called, "Tuck Everlasting" on her TV screen. "Walt Disney Pictures" made it in 1998 and it was rated PG! Beezus enjoyed the whole thing. Although there was just a little bit of violence, it was still a good family movie! At around 11:00am Ramona got up from her seat…

Chapter 22 ordering an appetizer

Ramona walked up to the small 1st class restaurant. It sold only appetizers before lunchtime! Ramona scanned her 1st class access card on the doorknob's scanner. Ramona then walked in as the door automatically slid open; the restaurant had a small kitchen, 6 small 4-person round tables, 4 small 2-person tables, and 2 small single person tables. Ramona was seated at a small 1-person table by a window. A menu was already on her table! After looking at for 20 minutes, a waitress came by and said, "What would you like to order?" Ramona said, "I'll have a tall glass of Sprite and an Appetizer-Trio combo platter!" The waitress said, "What 4 appetizers would you like on the platter?" Ramona said, "I would like…fried mozzarella sticks, boneless chicken wings, cheese fries, and breadsticks! With them I'll have a side order melted butter, Mariana sauce, BBQ sauce, and some honey mustard!" the waitress wrote the order down and walked away to the small kitchen's doors. Ramona looked out the window and thought about all of the adventures that she could have in Australia! 10 minutes later, it was 11:30am. The waitress came back with Ramona's appetizer platter and her large glass of cold "Sprite". The waitress set them down on Ramona's table and walked away to help another passenger. Ramona enjoyed every single bite of her appetizer dish and sipped up every drop of her nice cold "Sprite". After she paid $21.00 for the dish, Ramona left the small restaurant and went back to her seat in the 1st class upper deck!

Chapter 23 lunchtime on the plane

It was now 12:00pm. Only 1 hour until the plane would land in Sydney, Australia. Soon it was time for all of the heated up and cooked lunch orders to be served to all 1000 passengers. Flight attendants began bringing up gold, silver, and crystal trays, bowls, plates, and cups to all of the 200 1st class passengers. 100 on the lower deck and 100 on the upper deck. The lunch waitress/flight attendant said, "Here you go folks! Enjoy!" as she handed the Quimbys their trays of pre-ordered lunch foods and drinks. Ramona's best part of her lunch was the chicken fingers. Mom's best part of her lunch was the fantastic tuna sandwich. Dad's best part of his lunch was the prime ribs. Beezus's best part of her lunch was the nice warm mashed potatoes. All of the drinks were sweet, tasty, cold, and above all…refreshing. Once lunch was over, another flight attendant cleaned up all empty gold plates, all used up silver bowls, and all used up crystal cups. Flight attendants even cleaned up the emerald cutlery. Ramona got her carry-on bag ready for landing. So did mom, Beezus, and dad…

Chapter 24 landing in Sydney, Australia

At around 1:00pm, captain Frank spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent into Sydney! Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts! There's a lot of stuff that you should try out during your trip here! The Sydney Opera House is currently showing a Tony Award winning play called Greek Legends: The Musical! Outback Country Safari is a popular safari reserve tour in the plains of Australia! And much more! Thank you all for choosing Australian Airlines. We were happy to serve you! And like the Australians say: Goodbye mates!" (Song starting up in the background: "For Your Eyes Only") and with that, everyone on board the plane buckled up. Copilot Connor lowered the landing gear wheels. The plane went lower and lower until it touched down on the "Sydney International Airport" the landing was a smooth as silk! The plane showed down and taxied out from the runway to a long arrival gate tunnel. In the nose gear compartment, Wilbur flew out of there (with Bernard and Miss Bianca) and out into the distance of the blue sky. The luggage stow compartment panels opened up, dumping all 50 tons of suitcases onto the pavement. Workers immediately began taking them and placing them on the conveyor belt that led to the baggage claim area. Then the plane's breaks were locked and the engines were turned off. Then, "DING DONG!" the sound came on telling passengers that they would now leave the plane. The Quimbys grabbed their carry-on bags and walked downstairs to the lower deck, where the exit door was. (Song stops playing in the background). A flight attendant handed them visitor brochures on their way out, as well as to the 996 other passengers getting off the plane.

Chapter 25 the taxi jeep ride to the "Outback Lodge Resort"

Once the Quimbys cleared the passport control area, Mom, Ramona, and Beezus went to the baggage claim area. Dad went over to the currency exchange desk, got half of his money turned into euros, went over to a payphone, and called for a taxi. All 8 suitcases were hard to look for, but they all managed to! Dad then walked over to them and said, "Come one everyone, lets go find the taxi!" so they walked outside the airport. A man in a green suit was holding a sign that said, "Quimbys" on it. Dad waved to him, and he waved back! They walked over to her. He was standing in front of a yellow taxi jeep. It had plenty of space in the trunk for all 8 suitcases. Dad said to the driver, "Take us to the Outback Lodge Resort please!" as dad got inside with everyone else, the driver got inside, closed the do or and said, "Okay, here we go!" he unlocked the breaks, and slowly drove away from the "Australian Airlines: Arrivals" terminal! It was about a 90-minute drive from the airport to the hotel. Ramona said, "Oh boy, this is going to be a long ride!" Beezus said, "I heard that this hotel is like the Contemporary Resort at Walt Disney World, only its 5 times better!" (Song starting up in the background, "Say What You Need to Say") Ramona looked out the window at the miles and miles of sandy grass planes. The jeep was the only vehicle driving on the highway! There was no trucks, cars, or motorbikes! Just the jeep…all by itself! The sun was shinning like the star on the day Jesus Christ was born! Mom said, "Good thing that the air conditioning is working! I could never survive in this heat!" the driver said, "That's why I spend about 3 hours a day doing maintenance work on the air conditioner. Then I always fill up the tires with extra air, so incase of a leak, I can still make it to a gas station in time! Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind that I have to make a quick stop in a few minutes!" dad said, "Nope! Not at all!" so when he did, dad read the hotel reservation papers while the driver filed up the taxi with gas. Soon, they were back on the road again. Still nothing but miles and miles of sandy grass plains. Soon, the taxi drove by miles and miles of grain fields. Soon, there were a few houses. They were now in the suburbs of Sydney. Pretty soon, the drove up to a toll. 6 other cars were ahead of them in a line. Soon, the taxi jeep drove up to the tollbooth window. The driver then opened up his window! The toll man opened his window and said, "Hello! Sir, that will be $1.50" the driver opened up his window, handed the money to the tollbooth man, and the bar was raised up! As the toll man raised it up, he said, "Have a nice day, mate!" The driver closed his window and drove away from the tollbooth! Soon, they crossed a huge highway ramp. Everyone soon could see cars, trucks, buses, motorbikes, and other types of vehicles out the windows. Finally, the end of the highway ramp came down into the city of Sydney, Australia! The "Sydney Opera House" could be seen in the distance. 20 minutes later, the taxi turned to the left and onto a smaller road. 10 minutes later, they taxi pulled up into the valet area of the "Outback Lodge Hotel" the driver said, "Okay mate, that will be either 40 American dollars or 80 euros!" dad paid the driver 40 American dollars, opened the doors, and got everyone out of the taxi… (Song stops playing in the background).

Chapter 26 checking into the resort

When the Quimbys carried their 8 suitcases and 2 small bags inside the lobby, a female bellhop, pushing a gold tall luggage cart came by. She said, "Can I help you with those bags?" dad said, "Sure, thanks!" the woman placed all 10 bags onto the cart and went over to the front desk. The lobby was a beautiful part of the huge resort/hotel. A brown grand piano was in the left corner of the room! A lot of other guests were walking around the lobby. A small fountain display with a water fountain was in the center of the room! A huge golden chandler hand from the ceiling of the lobby! 4 bathroom facilities were in the lobby too! There were at least 6 elevators in a row! Each elevator had it's own operator. Over 100 colorful flowers and roses decorated the huge vases in the lobby! The piano player was even playing a nice relaxing tune! There was even a candy-store sized gift shop, 20 pay phones and more! The female bellhop was going to the wait for the Quimbys to check in and get their room number. The reservation papers however, were for the finest suite in the hotel. It was on the 60th floor, the top, and it was the biggest room in the entire hotel. Dad didn't even know about it. When it was dad's turn at the front desk, the check in man said, "Hello! May I help you?" dad said, "Yes, I have 1-week reservation papers for a stay here!" dad handed the check in man the reservation papers and he said, "I'll need to see a photo ID card or driver's license!" dad gave the man his driver's licenses. The man scanned them and said, "Okay, thank you! The papers say that the suite's already paid for!" dad said, "A suite? We have a suite?" the man said, "Yep! It's on the top floor. Floor number 60! The Outback Sunrise Suite!" the door number is 6099! It has 2 small bedrooms, a master bedroom, a large table, a 90-inch flat-screen TV, 2 bathrooms, an extra large balcony, a large dinning room table, and a optional-usage kitchen!" then the check in gave dad 4 room key cards and a "Do Not Disturb" sign! Dad said, "Do the hotel staff here take American money?" the man said, "American money AND euros!" dad said, "Thanks!" the female bellhop went ahead in an elevator upstairs. That's when the Quimbys went to an elevator. Once inside, the doors slid closed. The elevator operator said, "Which floor?" dad said, "Floor 60 please!" the operator pulled a lever until it's small red arrow was pointed at the number 60! The elevator than began its lift…

Chapter 27 getting settled into the suite 

Once they got up to the 60th floor, the elevator doors lid open and the Quimbys stepped out. After a quick walk down the hall, they found door number 6099! Dad inserted the room key into the small doorknob scanner, took it out, and a green light flashed! Then dad pushed the door open. The suite was very nice, just like the check in man said! All 10 bags were on the couch! The bellhop had delivered them! Mom and dad would both sleep in the master bedroom. Ramona would sleep in the first small bedroom and Beezus would sleep in the 2nd small bedroom. Mom and dad would share one of the bathrooms. Ramona and Beezus would share the other bathroom! Later, the Quimbys would go out for dinner. Then they would find a perfect dessert treat for Ramona's 12th birthday! Once all 10 bags were unpacked, they Quimbys changed their clothes and downstairs to the lobby. They were going to a get a taxi over to the "Sydney Opera House". At 3:45am, "Greek Legends: The Musical" would begin its 1000th performance. Then a 1-year break would take effect would happen before the shows would resume for 2 more years!

Chapter 28 the play's announcement

By then it was 3:30pm. It was about a 20-minute taxi jeep drive to the "Sydney Opera House". Ramona could see the beautify ocean bay from outside the jeep's window! Dad had the 4 tickets in his pockets. They were for the very front row-middle seats in the main theater. (Note: I'll be calling all of the actors by their character names during the play) once they got there, dad paid the taxi driver, and they all headed inside the lobby. The lobby had beautiful contemporary decorations. There was a small arcade, a beautiful fancy intermission restaurant, 4 fancy looking restrooms, and 7 ticket booth offices. A small scanning machine would scan all tickets before anyone could enter the theater. A beautiful orchestra warm-up tune was playing in the background. The theater's main doors were opened up! When it was the Quimbys's turn, a male ticket scanner operation placed all 4 tickets under the red scanner beam. It went, "DING! DING! DING! DING!" so that meant the Quimbys were clear go inside! Once they sat down, an usher handed them 4 "Play Bill" booklets about the play "Greek Legends: The Musical". At least 400 other people were already seated. The theaters capacity was 10,000 people! The orchestra pit was under the floor in front of the stage. The box seats soon filled up with at least 100 more people! Just a long time away from a full and packed theater. Soon the number reached up to 2000 guests. Then 5000 guests. Finally the number was 10,000 guests. The theater's doors were closed, and the lights dimmed. A spotlight shinned on the middle of the red curtain. A man in a tuxedo stepped in front of the light holding a small microphone. The orchestra stopped playing in the background… He said, "Good afternoon everyone! I'm Johnny Newman, the proud director of Greek Legends: The Musical. This musical play production won about 19 Tony Awards including Best Musical!" everyone cheered for about 30 seconds. Then Johnny Newman said, "This will be a wonderful 2-hour performance! This play was popular in New York City, Las Vegas, Pairs, and Tokyo, and of course, right here in Sydney! There will be one 30-minute intermission during the show, but I can't keep you all in suspense for long. First some rules! No eating drinking, smoking, flash photography, or videotaping is allowed during today's performance! So without further or do…enjoy the fantastic performance of…Greek Legends: The Musical!" the spotlight clicked off and Newman walked off the stage! Everyone cheered as the orchestra played suspenseful overture music in the background.

Chapter 28 back in Miami…

Meanwhile back in Miami, a police car drove up to the house. It was about 8:00pm at night. Crickets were chirping, owls were hooting, and night-people were walking. A few street lamps lit up the dark moonless streets of Klickatat Street. It was as quiet as outer space with no "NASA" Space Shuttles in orbit. It was as quiet as a moonless night on the "Titanic". Quiet as mice in a dumpster bin! The police car parked on the nearby curb and an officer named David Delanco looked up. He would watch over the house at night for the next 7 nights. He said, "Well, this is the place! I'll just go to sleep here for a few hours…"so he made a quick radio call. He said, "Hello this is Police Cruiser 953, Officer David Delanco. I'm parked in front of house number 12345, on 10,000th avenue! I'm going to call it a night until ?" the voice at the other end said, "Copy that David Delanco! Call back at 5:00am, over!" so David Delanco turned the radio off, and laid down to doze off…

Chapter 29 Zeus and his brothers

The whole set looked like the top of Mount Olympus. A huge throne was in the center of the stage! Zeus (an actor) stood up and said, "Welcome fellow mortals to Mount Olympus! I'm the might Zeus! King of the gods and ruler of ancient Greece! I have 3 tales to share with you all! But first I'll tell you about my brothers…Poseidon and Hades! Poseidon is the God of the Seas and Hades is the God of the Underworld! Suddenly blue dry ice smoke came from the left side. Poseidon (another actor) walked into the stage next to Zeus. Then red dry ice smoke came from the right side of the stage. Hades (another actor) walked into the stage right next to Zeus. Then all 3 of them said, "We're the most powerful gods ever!" Zeus then said, "We'll start off with the story of Persephone and Hades!" Then the lights dimmed. The 3 actors disappeared from view. The whole set turned into a beautiful garden…

Chapter 30 ordering dinner at the "Outback" restaurant and a crazy argument

Soon the entire play was over! 5 different songs and dance moves filled the quiet theater. Once it was over, all 10,000 slowly crowded out of the theater! The Quimbys were starving. Dad had an idea. He said, "For dinner, we'll take a subway train to the Outback and try out an Outback restaurant!" Ramona said, "Cool idea! In honor of my birthday?" dad said, "Yep! Then we'll look for a birthday dessert for you!" Beezus said, "I love the idea! An Outback in the Outback!" once the Quimbys found the subway station, they boarded a train, got off at the Outback Station, and took a taxi jeep to the nearest "Outback". Then they all walked through the front door. The host said, "Hello mates and welcome to our Outback in the Outback! Would you like a table or a booth?" dad said, "Booth please!" so the host sat them down at a booth for 4 people and said, "My name is Jake Wilson. Your server will be here shortly! From my formal experience as an adventurer, you'll find that Australia can be a place packed with adventure!" so he walked away and Ramona said, "Dad, I'm thinking about recording some videos about wildlife for my You Tube channel! I haven't posted a video in a while!" dad said, "Well, I have passes for an Outback Country Safari tour. We can do to it tomorrow if you want!" Ramona said, "Sounds great! Let's order…" so everyone looked at their menus and decided on their food! Soon a waitress came over and said, "Hello mates, I'm Suzan and I'll be your waitress this evening! Can I start off with a drink? Appetizers?" dad said, "Yes, I'll have some Coca-Cola, my wife will have a lemon-lime martini, and the 2 girls will have a pink lemonade and orange soda!" Suzan wrote that down and said, "Any appetizers or anything else I can get you?" dad said, "Yeah, we'll have some bacon-cheese fries, and a Blooming Onion!" the waitress wrote it all down and said, "Are you ready to order the main courses?" dad said, "Yes! I'll have a rib-eyed steak, sweet potatoes mash, and some spicy green beans!" mom said, "I'll have a large Caesar salad with ranch dressing on the side!" Beezus said, "I'll have a medium sized sirloin steak with garlic mashed potatoes, sweet BBQ sauce, and corn on the cob." Ramona said, "I'll have 6 chicken fingers, a large order of French fries, some broccoli, some ketchup, and some honey mustard!" waitress wrote those orders down and said, "Your food and drinks will be here soon!"

Chapter 31 the cold drinks, the yummy appetizers, and the worried woman

Soon the waitress returned to the table with all of the drinks and the 2 appetizers. As Ramona began to sip her orange soda, a woman suddenly came over. She was wearing an orange T-shirt, blue jeans, a blue belt, yellow shoes, and black sock. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She handed a small photo of a boy to dad and asked, "Sir, have you seen this kid? He's my son!" dad studied it and said, "No, I haven't. But if I do, I'll let you know!" the woman burst into some more tears and walked off!" Beezus looked at the photo and said, "He doesn't look familiar!" she handed the photo to mom and put some bacon-cheese fries onto her small mini plate. Dad took some fried onion strings from the "Blooming Onion" and placed them onto his mini plate! He took a bite and said. "These tastes way better than the ones in Miami." Mom said, "Yeah, they do! I've never tasted anything like them!" After mom studied the photo, she said, "That's what you get for coming to an Outback in the Outback!" all of the drinks were ice cold and both appetizers were fresh and hot! Ramona loved the "Blooming Onion" dish! She said, "Dad, of all the birthdays I've celebrated, this is the best one ever! I just hope my birthday dessert is good!" dad said, "I just found a good place on the way over here! I could see it on an advertisement in the subway station."…

Chapter 32 dinner is served and finished

Soon, the waitress returned with all of the food. Ramona got her chicken order. Dad got his steak order. Beezus got her medium sized sirloin steak. Mom got her healthy salad. Everyone enjoyed the food and drinks! Soon Beezus finished her food. Them mom finished her food next! Dad was the third one to finish his food! Ramona finally finished her food! They didn't order dessert, but during the meal they did order more drink refills for their glasses! When Suzy the waitress returned, dad said, "Check please! We're all done here!" so Suzy left and returned with the check. The whole meal cost only 50 American dollars or 100 euros. Dad paid for the meal and Suzy left. She returned with dad's change and receipt! So the Quimbys then got up and left. On the way out Jake Wilson said, "So long mates! Have a nice night!" it was 7:50pm when they left the "Outback" restaurant. Once the Quimbys got to the subway station, they got off in Sydney and went to a bakery for Ramona's birthday dessert…

Chapter 33 Ramona's dessert decision

The bakery shop was called, "Dessert Emporium". Inside was a huge glass display case with different kinds of chocolate covered desserts! There were chocolate covered M&Ms, peanuts, almonds, "Crunch" bars, "Twix" bars, crackers, bananas, apples, grapes, orange slices, cheeses, lollipops, "Skittles", "Almond Joy" bars, coconut bars, raspberries, blueberries, strawberries, granola bars, brownies, cookies, "Twinkies", "Swiss Rolls", licorice sticks, jelly beans, caramels, "Milks Duds", pretzel sticks, donuts, bagels, "Pita Chips", "Bagel Chips", nacho chips, "Hershey" kisses, "Rice Crispy" treats, marshmallows, Mentos, and even different chocolate ice creams. They also sold cool looking chocolate cakes. They also sold soft drinks, teas, milks, and coffees! A sign that hung on the wall next to the counter said…

"Don't ask…no vanilla! Just chocolate"

It was like the Quimbys had died and to went to heaven! It was a chocolate overdose in Australia! The owner behind the counter said, "Hello I'm Mr. Thomas! May I help you mates out?" dad looked around with Ramona. Finally she and dad decided on a round 14-inch chocolate cake! The sponge inside was chocolate, and so was the frosting and decorations! Its price tag said, "Supreme Chocolate Kingdom Cake: $30 American dollars or 15 euros" Dad said, "Yes, we'll have this whole cake for the 15 euros price!" dad gave him the money and said, "Can you write: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAMONA on it?" Mr. Thomas said, "Sure! What color of icing?" dad said, "Pink creamy icing please!" so the owner took the cake out of the display case and took it into the backroom. Mom, Ramona, and Beezus found a seat by the window. Ramona then looked outside and though to the upcoming plants. Tomorrow on Tuesday, the Quimbys would order room service for breakfast, and go on an "Outback Country Safari" tour and order room service for lunch and dinner. On Wednesday they would order room service for breakfast again, go to a theme park called, "Warner Bros Land", eat lunch at the park, and enjoy dinner at their hotel's in-built restaurant called, the "Outback Resort Bistro". On Thursday they would order room service again, go on an "Outback Flyover Inc" hang gliding experience, have lunch at "Sydney IHOP" and order room service for dinner! On Friday the Quimbys would go for a "Razorback River", motorboat trip, go walking around Sydney, and have dinner at the "River Café". On Saturday the Quimbys would pack up again for the flight to Miami the next day, go on a glass bottomed boat tour of the Great Barrier Reef, and have dinner at the "Underwater Bistro". On Sunday they would pack up to leave to the airport, where they would board an "American Airlines" Concorde. They would get back to Miami in only 4 hours! For now it was time to present Ramona with her long-awaited birthday dessert…

Chapter 34 devouring the chocolate cake

The lights suddenly dimmed. Dad walked out from behind the counter carrying Ramona's cake. 13 candles were lit on top of the cake. He placed it on the table in front of Ramona. Then mom, Beezus, and dad all sang together, "Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ramona… Happy Birthday to yyooouuuu!" then everyone clapped and dad said, "Close your eyes, make a wish, and then blow out the candles!" so Ramona closed her eyes, and wished inside her head, "I wish I could see an exotic creature on tomorrow's safari tour!" then, "WOOSH!" Ramona blew out the candles! Mom snapped 5 pictures of this using her new camera. Mr. Thomas then turned on the lights and Ramona was given a plastic cake knife to cut her slice of cake. She did that and then cut a slice for Beezus, dad, and mom! Everyone got some free chocolate milk from Mr. Thomas to drink and some free complementary cookies & cream ice cream to eat with the chocolate cake! Everyone devoured the cake happily on Ramona's birthday. She was now 13 years old. Beezus asked Ramona, "What did you wish for?" Ramona said, "You know the rule about wishing Beezus…If I told you, it wouldn't come true!"…

Chapter 35 breakfast room service

The next morning, the Quimbys woke up at 6:00am. It was Tuesday! They had an "Outback Country Safari" tour ahead of them! Dad went to the suite's phone, grabbed the room service menu and dialed the room service number. The operator said, "Hello, this is room service! How can I help you?" dad said, "Hi, this is Robert Quimby. My family and I are The Outback Sunrise Suite! The door number is 6099!" the operator said, "Okay, what would you like to order?" Ramona then took a quick shower just then. Beezus watched some early morning Disney cartoons. Dad said, "To drink we'll need 4 whole glasses of ice cubes, 2 glasses of chocolate milk, 2 glasses of fresh orange juice, 2 glasses of ice cold water, a glass of sweet cranberry juice, and a glass of fresh cold almond milk." the operator said, "Okay! What would you like to order for food?" dad said, "Yeah…I'd like to order 2 platters with 3 fried eggs, 4 pancakes, and 8 strips of bacon. I will also have a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar, and raisins. I also need a platter with an egg white omelet, some bacon strips, and a hash brown!" the operator said, "Will there be anything else that you need?" dad said, "Yes. Also bring a bottle of ketchup, 2 small pitchers of maple syrup, a tin of whipped cream, a saltshaker, a peppershaker, some extra brown sugar, some extra raisins, lots of napkins, 4 spoons, 4 knives, 4 forks, and 4 Zephyrhills water bottles for refilling!" the operator said, "Thank you! That's a total of either 220 American dollars or 110 euros! Which currency will you be using?" dad said, "The 220 American dollars!" then operator said, "Will that be cash or credit?" dad said, "Cash!" the operator said, "Okay, that's all I need to know! Your breakfast order will be there in less than an hour!" so dad said, "Have a nice day" and hung up! Ramona soon came out of the shower and Beezus showered next. Ramona got dressed and fixed up her hair. Mom then got up from bed and took a shower in the master bathroom. Then dad took one. Mom got dressed as dad took his shower. Beezus then got dressed as well as dad. Finally everyone else fixed up their hair. Then suddenly…

Chapter 36 breakfast time at last

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" someone was at the door. Mom, Beezus, and Ramona all sat down at the dinning room's table. Dad opened the door and let the person on the other side into the suite. It was a male room service waiter. He was pushing a cart with all of the breakfast items on it. (Song starting up in the background: "Getting Better") The hot platters and bowls were inside a small built-in metal heater box. Inside, the box was a heat lamp and 10 individual metal separation racks. The platters were made of gold and the covers were made of silver. The waiter placed the 4 covered platters onto the dinning room's table. Then he took all 7 cold drink glasses and the 4 glasses with ice cubes and placed them onto the table. Then he took the ketchup bottle, the saltshaker, the peppershaker, the 2 small pitchers of maple syrup, the extra raisins, the extra brown sugar, the tin of whipped cream, the napkins and all 14 utensils onto the dinning room table. Finally he took out a bucket of ice from a small built in cooler attached to the cart. Inside the bucket of ice was 4 "Zephyrhills" bottles of cold water. The placed them onto the dinning room table and said, "Here you go sir…one huge…breakfast order! Just pay the bill and you'll be home free!" dad took out his wallet from his pocket and opened it up. He took out an American 100$ bill and an American 10$ bill. He handed them to the man and said, "Thank you sir! I'll shall be on my way now!" so he grabbed the empty cart, and left the suite. Dad locked the door and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" in just 45 minutes, all of the drinks, ice cubes, and food items were all gone and devoured by the Quimbys! (Song stops playing in the background) Ramona said, "This is the best breakfast ever!" and put the last piece of pancake into her mouth! Beezus said, "You can't get food like this in America" mom said, "Yeah, you said it! Later we'll be having lunch at Sydney IHOP after the Outback Country Safari tour today!"

Chapter 37 the arrival and checking in at the "Outback Country Safari Tours" entrance facility front desk

The Quimbys soon were downstairs and inside another taxi jeep on their way to the "Outback Country Safari Tours" entrance facility. Ramona had a small book bag with her and so did mom, dad, and Beezus. It was a 1-hour long drive but soon the jeep pulled into the parking lot. Dad paid the driver and they all stepped out of the jeep. They had to walk all the way to the entrance building where the check in desk, pre-show room, and safari trams were! Dad opened the entrance door and the Quimbys walked into the air-conditioned building. They all walked up to the front desk dad. The male clerk said, "Hello, are you here to check in for a tour?" dad gave him the 4 passes and said, "As a matter of fact I' am! Here are the passes!" the clerk took a small portable scanner and, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" scanned all 4 "Outback Country Safari" tour passes. The man proudly disposed of them and said, "Thank you sir! Everything's in check! Just wait in line for the pre-show and you'll be on your safari tour soon!" so the Quimbys went over to line. At the end of the line were 5 pre-show rooms and 5 pairs of automatic doors. 2 doors for each of the 5 pre-show rooms. Each room could hold up to 60 people at a time…

Chapter 38 a phone call to Howie Kemp

Soon the automatic doors on room doors 1 and 2 opened up. The Quimbys were way at the back of line so they didn't go in any of those rooms. Ramona then took out her cell phone and dialed her friend Howie's phone number. Meanwhile back in Miami, officer David Delanco woke up. He said, "What happened?" he looked at his watch. It was 8:05am! Suudenly he noticed that he couldn't see though his windows! He got out of the car and said, "Oh my GOD! My windows…" they were all spray painted with black spray paint. The back and front windshield was spray painted too! He said, "Uh-oh, my boss is not going to like this!" Inside Howie's house he was watching "The Rescuers" on TV when suddenly, "RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNGGG!" Howie called out "I'll get it! So he picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Kemp residence, Howie Kemp speaking!" Ramona said, "Hi Howie, it's me Ramona. Sorry that dad canceled my plans to see you yesterday! Guess where I' am this time!" Howie said, "London again!" Ramona said, "Nope! Guess again!" Howie said, "Hollywood? Is that it?" Ramona said, "Nope! Try again!" Howie said, "Disney World! I must be right this time!" Ramona said, "No! Try again!" Howie said, "New York City! You're in the Big Apple!" Ramona said, "Nope! Try again!" Howie said, "The White House! That must be it! You're staying with president Barrack Obama!" Ramona said, "No! Do you give up?" Howie said, "Yes! Where are you?" Ramona answered, "Sydney, Australia! I'm here getting ready for a real safari tour of the Outback! And last night I had dinner at an Outback restaurant in the Outback!" Howie said, "NO WAY! An Outback in the Outback!? Was the food really good?" Ramona said, "Yeah, better than in America!" Howie said, "You are SO LUCKY! I've always wanted to go to Australia since I was 3 years old! My parents can't afford a vacation like that! By the way, something cool was on the news this morning!" Ramona asked, "What is it?" Howie said, "This morning, a police officer's car was vandalized. Some fool spray painted the windows with black spray paint! The cop's in big trouble! Well I have to go! I need to be on my way to soccer practice! I'll talk to you soon!" Ramona said, "Okay! Bye Howie! I'll call you later tonight!" Howie said, "Okay, thanks! Talk to you soon!" so he hung up and Ramona turned off her cell phone! That's when the automatic doors for pre-show rooms 4 and 5 opened up! The Quimbys would be able to fill up the next pre-show room along with 56 other people but it was not pre-show room 4 or 5….

Chapter 39 the "Stop Poaching Now" pre-show room video

Finally the doors to pre-show room 3 opened up! The Quimbys and 56 other guests walked inside. Inside were 60 seats, and a huge HD LED screen. Once everyone in the room found a seat, the entrance doors on the right closed up automatically and an announcer's voice said over the intercom, "Attention everyone, no eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or video recording is allowed during this pre-show video! If you have and concerns, or have any questions, please wait until the end of the video! Any now here's our pre-show: Stop Poaching Now!" so the lights dimmed and the screen blinked on. An African American man wearing safari gear was on the screen in front of a tree. He said, "Hello. My name is Brett Van Wagner, the head ranger of the Kenya Wildlife Reserve here in Africa! I'm here today to talk about a serious matter. Its happening all over the world and its been going on for a long time! Its illegal and its not a joke…poaching!" suddenly the screen showed montage of guns going off, "BOOM! CRACK! BAM! BANG! KABOOM!" and animals running away in stampedes. Then the screen showed ivory tusks on the ground. Brett Van Wagner said, "Elephants and rhinos are hunted and killed for their rich ivory tusks." Then the screen showed animals with fur and animal carpets in homes. Brett Van Wagner then said, "Cheetahs, lions, tigers, leopards, and other animals with fur are hunted and killed for their furry skin to use as carpets." The screen then cut back to Brett Van Wagner in front of the tree. He said, "Other animals are killed for their organs inside to eat or sell to other foreign countries for money! Poaching can be in Africa, China, Japan, and even Australia! We cannot let this happen! We must come together and stop poaching now! Just help us spread the message! If you see a poacher, report him or her to the rangers at once! Finally, if one kidnaps you, don't give in to his or her demands! And hopefully one day, we don't ever have to worry about poaching ever again! Stop poaching now! Save the animals!" then the screen showed the "Kenya Wildlife Reserve" logo and the screen blinked off! The lights lit up again and the doors on the left of the room opened up! The announcer said, "Okay everyone, please proceed to the boarding area. On your way out, make sure your personal belongings are with you. Have a nice day!" so all-60 guests including the Quimbys walked outside the pre-show room…

Chapter 40 boarding the safari vehicle

The boarding area looked just like the one in Disney World's "Kilimijaro Safari" ride in "Animal Kingdom. Each safari tram was one car. Each car had 6 rows of seats that could hold up to about 10 people per row! The ends of each row had a small door with a latch. The Quimbys soon walked up to a huge long table. The table had 6 small thin open-topped containers. Inside were yellow-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses. A sign above it said, "Pick up King Kong 360: 3-D glasses here!" so they each took a pair and contained walked through the queue of the boarding area. Soon they were being the small gates that separated everyone from the safari tram. Then a safari vehicle named, "Samba 1" drove up and stopped! The tram had a driver named Mr. David and the tour guide was named Jena Wilson. Once everyone (all 60 guests) was on board, the small doors closed and the latches were locked into place. A total of 60 people were on board. The Quimbys were in the front row near the driver's hub. Then Mr. David slowly drove the tram out of the boarding area. Then he turned left and Jena Wilson said, "Good morning mates, I'm Jena Wilson. I will be your tour guide today on this 1-hour tour of the Outback Reserve! Before we begin our tour we have a treat just for all of you! See this building up ahead…that's King Kong 360 3-D, the world's largest 3-D experience! Take a look up at the small video screen above you and check out the small video about the guardian of King Kong…Peter Jackson!"

Chapter 41 "King Kong 360: 3-D"

The screen showed Peter Jackson sitting on a sofa saying, "I love movies that just take you away from the safety of the darkened theater. Now my team and I have put together this 3-D experience for all of you to enjoy! Take out your glasses, but don't put them on yet. Just have them ready!" so the tram stopped in a small waiting area just before the main room. A countdown clock showed that it was just 48 seconds until it was Samba 1's turn for the 3-D experience. Scary music started up. The timer soon ran out and the huge door opened up. The room was not lit up or anything. Mr. David then slowly moved the tram onto a huge moveable platform. A series of strong electromagnets kicked in, securing the tram. Mr. David buckled up, Jena Wilson buckled up, and long lap bars came down on the guests. The small screen then showed Peter Jackson saying, "Okay, glasses on everybody! Welcome to Skull Island!" the screen the blinked off. The scary music got louder and louder. A huge circular 3-D screen surrounded the platform with the truck. The room was so dark that no one sat it. Then the 3-D experience began… It looked like everyone was really on "Skull Island". It showed the woods and trees of "Skull Island". The platform vibrated like the tram was really on the bumpy ground of "Skull Island" suddenly raptors came on the screen and chased the tram! (It looked like it!) One of them looked like it bumped into the side of the truck. Causing the platform to tilt to the left for about 7 seconds. Then everyone heard, "RRROOOAAARRR!" it was King Kong the gorilla himself! He jumped from the right screen to the left screen and defeated all 6 raptors! The beating made noises like, "BOOM! POW! BANG! BONK!" then a huge T-Rex came running through the bushes on the left screen. The T-Rex's teeth were stained with blood! Ramona said, "This is very scary! I want to get off!" Beezus said, "Ramona are you crazy? It's too late to off! We're on Skull Island so have a good time!" King Kong jumped to the left and strangled the T-Rex! Ramona wanted to take a picture, but she was so scared about the 3-D film, that she didn't have the strength to take her camera out of her book bag. Jena Wilson screamed, "I can't believe what I'm seeing! I thought dinosaurs were extinct. Guess I was wrong!" the platform the tiled left, right and up! Everyone also saw giant beetles and giant scorpions attack the truck! Suddenly, the end piece of the truck (on the screen at least) came onto the left side and looked like King Kong himself was smashing it! Boulders came onto the screen and looked like they were smashing into the truck!" finally King Kong defeated that T-Rex. King Kong pounded his chest proudly and ran off front view! The platform went back to ground level. Mr. David moved the tram out of the room, while the bushes and tall trees were back on the screen. Jena said, "I hoped you all enjoyed that attraction. Please remove those 3-D glasses and hold on to them. You wont be needing them anymore!" so Mr. David drove the tram out of the building and finally into the wildlife reserve of the Outback…

Chapter 42 the armadillos and the kangaroos

10 minutes into the 1-hour tour, Jena Wilson spotted some armadillos. Ramona was thinking to herself, "Wilson… where have I heard that last name before?" Jena said, "If you look on the left, you'll see some brown armadillos. Near those hard anthills. They live in tropical and warm climates like here in Australia. They can curl up to a ball to trick other predators into not recognizing them. Just like a chameleon!" Ramona looked to her left and saw one looking at the tram. She said, "Mom, its looks so cute!" Beezus said, "Yeah mom, I've never seen anything like it!" dad looked and said, "Yeah, it is really cool!" mom said, "Its belly looks just like an accordion!" Ramona took out her video camera and pressed the button that started the recording feature. He showed her face and said, "Good day Internet fans! This is Ramona from Trips&Fun! Today, I'm in the Outback of Australia for a 1-week vacation! Tomorrow is Wednesday and I'm going to a theme park called Warner Bros Land! Over here, I see an armadillo!" Ramona then showed the armadillo on camera. She said to narrate, "It looks very cute! I've never seen anything like it at Zoo Miami!" suddenly Jena Wilson said, "Over there on your right is a female adult kangaroo! They have pouches to hold all little kangaroos to keep them safe from predators! They are known ion TV in Disney classis like Winnie the Pooh!" Ramona then said, "And fans, you look over here, there's a kangaroo over there with a baby in it's pouch!" Ramona then focused her camera on the kangaroo. Ramona said, "In a few minutes, I'll probably see some more animals in just a few seconds!" mom said, "Beezus, I've never seen any kangaroo like that in Zoo Miami before! Have you Robert?" dad said, "No, never! These have lived in Australia forever, and they look nothing like the ones in Zoo Miami!"…

Chapter 43 the old-looking bridge and "Crocodile Falls"

Soon the tram went to a fork in the road. Mr. David stopped the tram and said, "Left or right? Which way to go?" suddenly the tram's radio came on. A voice said, "Samba 1…Samba 1, are you there?" Jena said, "Yeah Cutwater Tower, I'm by the Fork of the Outback. Which way should I turn?" the radio voice said, "Samba 1, turn left! That's what I suggest! Just go over the bridge over Crocodile Falls!" Jena said, "Okay sir, I will!" the voice hung up the radio transmitter and Mr. David turned the tram left. Then they neared "Crocodile Falls". A broken-up looking bridge was over the top of it! Mr. David drove the tram onto the middle of the bridge and stopped. Jena said, "I don't think this is such a good idea! This bridge doesn't look very sturdy! We shouldn't even be on it…" suddenly the whole bridge tilted about 45 degrees to the left! Jena exclaimed, "Uh-oh, this isn't good! We're going to fall into the crocodile hangout area bellow!" everyone screamed with joy! Ramona got it on video! Jena Wilson said, "Wait I have an idea! Everyone lean to the right! We'll overpower the tilt to the left!" so everyone did, and the bridge went back to the horizontal position! Jean Wilson said, "Phew, that was close! David, drive us off this bridge and lets take the low-line trail to be near Crocodile Falls! Don't worry everyone, it was all part of the tour!" Mr. David said, "Yes ma'am! Crocodile Falls, here we come!" so he drove off the bridge and onto a low-line pass road to be near "Crocodile Falls". Once the tram was near the area, Jena Wilson said, "The crocodiles live in this water just 100 feet away from the waterfall. The waterfall is just 300 feet height! Crocodiles live in climates that are warm and muddy! You'll find them often here in Australia or in your local zoo!" Ramona immediately recorded footage of it on her camera! Then she stopped recording and turned off her video camera!

Chapter 44 meeting with the police captain

Meanwhile back in Miami, officer David Delanco was sitting inside the office of the police captain! David was sitting on a chair across the police captain, who was sitting behind his desk. The captain said, "David Delanco, I'm very disappointed in you! Your car getting covered in spray paint is a really irresponsible thing! As a cop, you're supposed to AVOID that stuff from happening! Not LET it happen! Thanks to you, I have to spend about 450 dollars just to get your windows cleaned up!" David said, "But sir, I was asleep! They did it when I was sleeping!" the captain said, "Well then, DRINK MORE COFFEE and EAT MORE SUGAR! I have better things to do than pay stupid bills to have windows cleared of black SPRAY PAINT!" David said, "Sir, if it makes you feel any better, I'll pay the bill!" the captain sneered and said, "And you think that will get you out of trouble?" David said, "I was kind of hoping…" the captain slammed his fist on the desk and said, "I don't think so! I'm paying the bill David! You might want to rethink this smart little attitude of yours!" David said, "But sir, I…" the captain said, "But NOTHING! Just watch your mouth, and remember who you're dealing with!" then he said, "This is just unacceptable! You should be concentrating on the house making sure that no one breaks in! You shouldn't have slept and let your windows get covered up with paint!" David Delanco said, "With respect sir, I'm very sorry about the whole thing! I assure you, it wont happen again!" the captain said, "Good! Now listen to me, for the rest of the month, from 8:30am to 7:05pm, you'll be on desk duty! For 22 days, you can only use your squad car for going home and coming to work! Okay?" David said, "Okay sir! If you say so!" David got up and the captain said, "If you screw up again, they'll be a headline in the local newspaper under: OFFICER TERMINATED!" so David Delanco walked out of the captain's office…

Chapter 45 finding the missing boy…

Meanwhile back in Australia, the safari tour was still in progress. Soon the tram stopped by a huge hole in a cliff! Jena Wilson said, "Inside that huge hole is the home of Marrahotti the Great Golden Eagle! She's the only one in Australia and she's about 45 feet tall, 45 feet wide, and she's really beautiful! But she's currently not…oh my, there she is! Flying over us! Marrahotti is HOME! The nest is inside the whole and currently has 3 eggs inside!" the bird made all 60 passengers amazed and frozen with excitement! Ramona then turned on her video camera and said, "I just saw 3 eggs and the great golden eagle, Marrahotti! Just like our tour guide just said!" she then focused her camera on the nest! The eggs shinned in the sunlight like a star on the first Christmas Day ever! Ramona would edit her 2 videos together later in the hotel suite! Suddenly a boy came running out from behind 2 rocks! Mr. David stopped the tram. Jena Wilson said, "Hey kid, you're not supposed to be here…" the boy said, "Hi, my name is Cody! I need a ride home!" Jena said, "Oh, in that case, I have space next to me! Climb aboard!" so he did and Jena Wilson closed her small door. She asked him, "Cody, where do you live?" Ramona recognized him! She said, "Dad, do you have that picture of the missing boy?" dad took it out of his pocket and gave it to Ramona! She looked at it and said, "Dad, that's the missing boy! Dad was surprised and so were mom and Beezus! Cody said, "I live in a small house not too far from here. I'll show you the way…" so Cody gave the directions, and Dr. David drove the tram out of the reserve Cody then said, "You won't believe this, but I got kidnapped…

Chapter 46 Cody reunites with his mother again…

(Song starting up in the background: "Childhood") Meanwhile at Cody's address, his mom was sitting on the sofa crying her eyes out. She cried, "Cody…Cody…please be okay! I just want you back here…with me! God, where is Cody?" suddenly she heard, "HONK! HONK!" a horn sounded outside the front door! She jumped up and said; "Those must be the rangers with the news…" she walked up to the front door, and opened it up! The safari tram was outside her front yard area! Jena Wilson called out, "Hey ma'am. Are you this boy's mother?" she pointed at Cody!" Cody's mother said, "YES! YOU FOUND HIM! Cody, come here!" Cody happily jumped out of Jena's seating hub, and ran towards his mom! His mom picked him up and hugged him! As tears streaked down her cheeks, she kissed Cody 11 times, hugged him very tightly, and happily said, "Oh sweetheart, thank God you're okay!" she waved at the tour tram and yelled, "Thank you SO MUCH for finding my boy! I was so worried about him and I really appreciate it! Keep up the good work!" Jena Wilson said, "My pleasure! Have a nice day ma'am!" so Dr. David drove out of sight from the small house, drove back onto the road, and went back through a special storm evacuation exit of the "Outback Reserve!" Then Mr. David went back to the low-line pass of "Crocodile Falls". (Songs stops playing in the background)…

Chapter 47 the kola bears…

Soon the safari tram was back on course! It went through a small natural forest on the reserve! Ramona got video footage of it and said, "Those are super cute kola bears!" Jena Wilson said, "On your right, you'll all see a family of kola bears. There are in that oak tree over there! They don't look like bears but they are distance cousins of bears. They're usually gray and whit but some are all black! They have claws are sharp enough to climb trees. " Ramona then turned off her video camera. Dad said, "I never have seen kola bears like that at the zoo!" mom said, "Yeah, they're so cute!" Beezus said, "Look at their fat little stomachs! They are like little bowls of jelly!" Ramona said, "Dad, get some pictures!" so dad took out his film camera that could take up to 50 pictures." He aimed them at the 6 kola bears resting in the oak tree, and, "SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP, SNAP!" took 10 clear pictures of the kola bears. One even looked at dad while he took the 10th picture! He said, "Oh, would you look at that? It looks so cute!" mom said "What happened Robert?" dad said, "The one with the white hair on top looked at me while I took a picture!" Beezus said, "I must've posed for its picture!" Ramona said, "Beezus, you're so funny when it comes to cute jokes!" soon the safari tram came across a small pond…

Chapter 48 the platypuses…

The pond had some lily pads and some rocks in it. It was a very shallow pond. Suddenly 2 gray-green platypuses popped its head out and looked at the tram! Mr. David stopped the tram. Jena Wilson said, "Over on your right is a duck-billed platypus. Platypus are most likely to be found right here in Australia, due to warm climates, and easy weather conditions. They are basically, half beaver and half ducks! Some people call them Mutated Ducks and some call them Mutated Beavers!" Ramona took out her video camera, turned it on, and started recording footage of the platypus. She narrated, "That my dear Internet fans…is a duck-billed platypus. According to the tour guide, the creature is half duck, and half beaver!" Ramona recorded the platypuses patting their eggs, which were resting between 2 small rocks. Some people called out, "AAWWW!" and one fat chubby old man said, "Big deal! It looks so stupid! All platypuses do that! Can we just continue the tour already? I have better things to do, to look at a stupid old platypus!" Mr. David turned around and said, "Watch your mouth sir, or I'll kick you off this tram!" so the man kept quiet! Other passengers took out their own camera and managed to snap photos of the platypus using their own cameras! Then Jena Wilson said, "Okay Mr. David, its time to head over to the unloading station! So until then everyone, if you have any questions, just please don't hesitate to raise your head and ask! I'll do my best to answer everyone before we get to the exit! Also just sit back, relax, and enjoy the view!" to Mr. David started up the safari tram again and moved the tram out of the reserve's forest area. Ramona narrated, "Okay fans, it's been fun video tapping today! Goodbye!" and with that, she turned off her camera's recorder saved the footage file, turned off the camera, and put it away in her pink book bag!" the tram was on its way back to the unloading platform and gift shop/exit facility…

Chapter 49 the exit and gift shop facility

As the safari tram moved closer, Jena Wilson announced, "As we come to a complete stop, please make sure that you have all your personal belongings with you! Also, drop your 3D glasses in special bins near the exit! Out gift shop has the best prices in Australia, so please, try out our gift shop as you exit the tram. Thank you and goodbye mates! I hope that all of you enjoyed the tour!" so the tram stopped at the unloading platform. The small doors were unlatched, and swung open! All 60 people including, the Quimbys, stepped off the tram. Ramona had a plan to return to the reserve on Friday and see that boy Cody. She had a feeling that he's been on the reserve before! So everyone entered the "Outback Safari Gift Shop". On the way in, everyone dropped the 3-D glasses into a huge yellow-labeled bin! The gift shop was full of plush kola bears, plush armadillos, plush kangaroos, plush golden eagles, plush crocodiles, animal themed pencils, animal themed erasers, towels with animal decorations, flower bouquets, sun-block bottles, animal themed pillows, animal themed plates, jungle themed metal utensils, Amazon themed mugs, desert themed drinking glasses, assorted animal themed baking sheets, animal themed rubber bands, animal themed electronic train sets, remote controlled toy planes, remote controlled toy boats Australian themed refrigerator magnets, Australian themed key chains, desk lamps, musical instruments, mini "Matchbox" cars, VHS tapes with old movies, different assorted books, different animal themed posters, animal theme bed sheets, Australia themed snow globes, and even different DVD movies! A huge refrigerator had bottles of assorted soft drinks and water. A huge shelf had different types of Australian, and American candies! A huge chandelier that looked like Marrihotti the Great Golden Eagle, hang in the center of the shop, just 50 feet high above the floor! It was made out of different colored tiny gemstones! Mom said, "Robert, this is one impressive gift shop!" dad said, "WAY better than in Animal Kingdom in Walt Disney World!" Dad decided to buy a key chain. It looked like the huge red rock in the Outback. It said the words, "HI MATE!" on it in big blue letters! Mom picked a Disney DVD titled, "Wall-E" and a "STOP POACHING NOW!" poster. Beezus chose a book called, "Eyewitness: Australia" and a stuffed golden eagle plush toy. Ramona selected a "TWIX" bar, a bottle of "Orange Fanta" soda, a Disney DVD titled, "Fantasia", a Outback snow globe, and a "Lionel: King Size" train set! In total, the items cost about 120 euros or 240 American dollars. Dad paid the price using the 120 euros, got bags for everyone's stuff, and got ready to get on a bus back to the hotel for lunch!

Chapter 50 the unthinkable happens…

When the Quimbys walked outside, they all sat down at a bus stop bench under a tree. The 2 mice, Bernard and Miss Bianca were hiding up in that tree… Ramona suddenly said, "Dad, I have to use the restroom!" dad looked at his watch and said, "Sure, but be back within 25 minutes so we don't miss the next bus!" Ramona placed her souvenir bag on the ground in front of her, and left to the gift shop. Dad was texting a friend using his phone, beezus as texting her boyfriend Henry, and mom was reading a magazine. Bernard said, "That was amazing how we got that boy out!" Miss Bianca said, "Yeah, I know! Now that stupid old man will never get the eagle. All we have to do now is find a place to stay for the week!" Bernard said, "Well, its very nice out here. The sun is shinning. And there's something I've been meaning to ask…" suddenly, "WOOSH!" Bernard slipped and fell right into Ramona's souvenir bag! Miss Bianca jumped into the bag too! They both got stuck under the box holding Ramona's train set box! Bernard whispered, "Uh-oh! This is not good! If only Wilbur can help us…" Miss Bianca whispered, "Well, he is still in that animal hospital. The man that knows we can speak was really nice to not tell anyone about us! He told us that Wilbur would be in that place for at least the rest of the week!" Bernard said, "That's what he gets for trying to land from a plane! Let's try climbing out of here before…" but before he could finish his sentence, they both suddenly felt the bag being lifted off the ground. It was Ramona! Turns out she only had very little and no one else was inside the restroom before her! Now the 2 mice were in big trouble! And if you thought it couldn't get any worse, that's when, "SCREECH!" the bus pulled up, and the doors swung open! It would be a 45-minute ride to the "Outback Lodge Resort". Mom said, "Okay, don't forget your bags! Let's go!" Dad paid the bus fare of 4 euros and everyone found seats in the back. Ramona placed her souvenir bag in front of her legs on the floor. Beezus sat behind her, dad sat next to Beezus, and mom sat across the aisle from Ramona. A random woman was sitting next to Ramona. The doors closed and the driver drove the bus away from the safari reserve park. Through a tiny hole in the bag, Bernard looked outside and saw that he and Miss Bianca were on the floor of the bus and that the bus was moving! He then whispered, "Oh great! Now we'll never find a place to stay. If someone sees us, we're finished!" so the bus continued its 45 minute journey to the "Outback Lodge Resort" in Sydney…

Chapter 51 arrival back at the hotel

Soon the bus came to a stop at the bench near the hotel. The doors opened and the Quimbys stepped off carrying their souvenir bags with them. Inside the lobby, a piano player was playing a classic Beethoven tune. They took the elevator back up to the 60th floor. Dad opened the door to the suite and everyone walked inside! The room was nice and neat inside. Just like when the Quimbys had first checked into the hotel. A note lying on mom and dad's bed said, "Maid service was done at 11:20am. - Jessie" dad read it and said, "That's nice! We don't even have to clean up our own room in this hotel! I could live here forever!" Mom closed the front door behind her while Ramona went into her own small bedroom. She placed the souvenir bag on the bed and pulled out her large purple suitcase. Inside was her week supply of clean clothing and her laptop computer. She placed it on the desk, attached the charger to it, and plugged the other end into a wall outlet. She turned on the laptop and was soon on her desktop image of a tropical island! She took out a plug-in computer mouse and plugged in it into a small USB port. She then placed a mouse pad on the right side of the laptop's keyboard Then she hook out her video camera out from her pink book bag and took out a USB plug. Then she activated her computer program, "Windows Video Maker" next she plugged the USB cord into another USB hole in the laptop and plugged in other end into the video camera. Finally she turned on the video camera, activated the "Saved Footage" library file and got to work editing the video footage of the, "Outback Country Safari" tour. All for her video blog, "Trips&Fun" for " "… Bernard looked through the tiny hole again and whispered, "Uh-oh Miss Bianca! This isn't good!" Miss Bianca asked, "Why? What's wrong?" Bernard whispered, "We seem to be inside a hotel room. And the girl who held this bag is inside the room we're in!" Miss Bianca whispered, "What shall we do Bernard?" Bernard whispered, "We'll wait for the right moment for the girl to leave this room. Then we'll look for the front door and wait for someone to open! When we'll find a way to sneak out of this hotel!" Miss Bianca whispered, "Good planning!" This bag by the way… was not a see-through bag like at "Publix" it was like the ones that you get at "Disney World".

Chapter 50 the lunch room service over

Dad went over to the phone, looked at the room service menu and dialed the number again. The room service operator said, "Hello, this is room service! How can I help you?" dad said, "To drinks, I'll have 4 glasses of chocolate milk, 4 glasses of water, one shrimp cocktail, 2 large glasses with ice cubes, a glass strawberry-lemonade iced tea, and one glass of grape juice!" the operator said, "Anything to eat?" dad said, "Yeah! Wouldn't be lunch without food! I'd like to order 4 hot dogs, 4 medium sized orders of French fries, 4 small orders of broccoli, 2 orders of fried chicken strips, 2 regular orders of sweet potato fries, and some mashed potatoes! I'll also order dessert! I'll have a slice of chocolate cake, a chocolate éclair, a banana split sundae, and a slice of apple pie a la mode!" the room service operator said, "Okay. Will there be anything else?" dad said, "Yes. Send up a bottle of mustard, 4 cold bottles of water, a bottle of ketchup, a saltshaker, a peppershaker, a lot of napkins, 4 forks, 4 spoons, 4 knives, a small jar of mayonnaise, a small jar of relish, a bottle of hard-shell chocolate sauce, a jar of caramel sauce, and a tin bottle of whipped cream!" the room service operator said, "Okay let's see…that's a total of either 120 American dollars or 60 euros!" dad said, "I'll pay in the 120 American dollars!" the room service operator said, "Will that be cash or credit card?" dad said, "Cash is okay with me!" the room service operator said, "Okay sir! Thank you for your call!" so dad said, "Okay! Nice doing business with you! Bye!" and hung up. Since everything was everything was cleaned up by the maid, the table in the dinning room was nice and clean for lunchtime. No messes for the Quimbys. Mom read a magazine article out on the balcony sitting on a chair, and Beezus took a nice warm shower. 45 minutes later dad said, "Honey, I'll be back! I'm going to get a soda from the vending machine! Do you want anything?" mom said, "No I'm fine! Don't be too long!" so dad walked over to the living room to grab his cell phone…

Chapter 51 Bernard and Miss Bianca escape…not

Just 2 minutes before that, Ramona got up from the desk in her room to go and use the bathroom. As soon as Bernard heard the door close, he said, "Okay, here we go Miss Bianca! On the count to 3, we'll trip the bag over! Ready?" Miss Bianca said, "Ready!" Bernard said, "Okay, here we go! 1…2…3… TIP!" and with that, they both threw themselves against the inside of the plastic bag. Back to the story! The whole bag then, "BUMP!" tipped right over! The 2 brave mice then both jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom! Beezus didn't even notice them while she was coming out of the shower! The 2 mice then dashed through the living just as dad opened up the front door of the suite. Dad didn't notice them as they ran off to the right of the hallway. Dad just closed the door behind him, and walked down the left of the hallway to the vending machines. Bernard and Miss Bianca ran past a man holding an American bloodhound dog by a leash. The man was sending a text to his wife. Rex was the dog's name! He saw the 2 mice, "RUFF! RUFF! GGGRRR!" and went so crazy that the dog stormed after them. The force pulled the dog's lease out of the man's hand! He freaked out, dropped his cell phone, and chassed after him calling out, "REX! Sit boy! Kneel! Stop! What's wrong with you?!" the dog was a really fast bloodhound! At that very moment, another male room service waiter came down the hallway pushing a cart in front of him! The cart had a meal heating lamp box, a small freezer, a mini fridge, 6 covered plates, 10 drink glasses with plastic wrap covering the tops of them, 12 eating utensils, and a lot of condiments on it… Miss Bianca called out, "Bernard, the cart! Quick!" the 2 mice jumped onto the cart's second shelf, where the metal heating lamp box was stationed! Rex jumped up, flew over the cart, and, "BOOM! THUD! BANG!" attacked the waiter thinking he had the 2 mice! The waiter fell backward onto the floor, and Rex was tearing up the waiter's black tuxedo! The man ran up and yanked on Rex's leash! He pulled Rex away from the waiter's face and said, "Bad dog Rex! Bad! We do not attack nice people!" the waiter got up and yelled, "Look at what your dog did to my black jacket!" the man dragged Rex away and said, "Sorry about that sir! Rex is usually not like this! I'll pay to have your tuxedo replaced!" The waiter called out, "I don't care about this lame old tuxedo, I care about you watching over your stupid dog better!" as the man disappeared down the hallway, the waiter struggled to get up! While the waiter was on the floor, Bernard managed to open up the metal heat lamp box's door. He and Miss Bianca hid under one of the 6 plate's covers, Bernard carefully placed the cover down, and the metal box's door closed back up! The waiter the then stood up! He grabbed the cart's handle and said, "I'm so lucky that nothing happened to any of these drinks!" he then proceeded to push the cart down the hallway. Dad soon was back inside the room with his can of "Dr. Pepper" root beer soda! That's when, "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" dad got up and opened the door. A male waiter with a torn up black tuxedo jacket walked in pushing a cart…

Chapter 52 the surprise in Ramona's food order

Dad asked the waiter, "What happened to you?" the waiter placed the 6 covered plates on the table and said, "I was a attacked by a crazy dog a few seconds ago!" Beezus and Ramona came into the dinning room and sat down. Mom then came in and sat down too! The waiter then placed all 12 glasses on the table and the condiments. Finally he placed all utensils, desserts, and water bottles on the table. Dad gave the waiter a 100$ bill and a 20$ bill to pay for the food. The waiter placed the napkins on the table and said, "Have a nice meal mates!" and with that, he took the cart with him and walked out of the suite! Dad closed the door and locked up the latch! Then he sat down and lunchtime began! Ramona lifted the cover off her plate and suddenly screamed with horror, (Song starting up the background: "The Knife: Instrumental"). "AAAAAHHHHH! RATS! RATS IN MY FOOD!" everyone jumped up from their chairs and looked at the mice! They both gave each other looks as it to say, "Uh-oh! This is really bad!" mom yelled, "ROBERT, KILL THEM!" dad grabbed one of the knives and, "BANG!" tried to kill them, but he missed as they jumped off the table. (Song stops playing in the background). Beezus backed away with horror! Mom ran into the master bathroom, yanked open the under-sink cabinet and yanked out a can of, "John's Rat Poison!" he called out, "Robert, use this rat poison!" she threw that can at dad, and he caught right in mid-air! He saw Bernard running towards the sofa! He then, "HHHIIISSS!" sprayed it in Bernard's direction but instead of the poison coming outward, the nozzle was in the wrong direction! So dad sprayed himself right in his own eyes! Dad ended up falling backward onto the floor, dropping the can screaming, "OW! MY EYES! I GOT RAT POISON IN MY EYES!" Ramona grabbed a bottle of cold water, yanked off the cap, ran over to dad, and poured the water onto dad's face! Miss Bianca climbed backup on the table and then got to work as Beezus tried to kill her with a knife too! Miss Bianca defended herself by throwing, "BANG! CRASH! BOOM! DING! DONG! BONG!" CRASH! THUD! DANG!" all of the metal utensils (except knives) at Beezus! Beezus fell onto the floor with only one cut from a fork on her forehead! Ramona tired to use a knife too, but Miss Bianca just jumped onto the open bottle of ketchup, and, "SQUIRT!" sprayed ketchup all over Ramona like in a "Tom & Jerry" cartoon! Ramona fell over and complained, "I'm covered in ketchup! Gross!" Miss Bianca jumped off the table and hid under the sofa with Bernard. Bernard said, "Nice job you did with the utensils Miss Bianca!" Miss Bianca said, "Nice job avoiding the rat poison spray Bernard!"

Chapter 53 Wilbur the albatross bird saves the day…

Bernard said, "Well this hiding place is a lot better! That crazy family will never find us under here!" but suddenly, "THUD!" the whole sofa flipped over backwards. Miss Bianca said, "Uh-oh…" Dad was holding the rat poison spray can in his hand! This time the nozzle was pointing outward at Miss Bianca and Bernard! He said, "HERE'S ROBERT! Looks like 2 rats will die today!" Bernard held Miss Bianca tightly in his arms like it was the end of the world! (Song staring up the background: "Indiana Jones: Instrumental Theme"). Suddenly the unthinkable happened! A huge white albatross bird named Wilbur flew right in through the open balcony door! And, "CRASH!" charged himself right into dad, knocking him onto the floor! Wilbur said, "SURPRISE! Nobody hurts my best friends!" Mom was surprise for the whole thing and Ramona recorded the whole thing on her video camera! Dad then got up as Wilbur threw the can of rat poison out of the window and onto the balcony! Dad tired to grab Wilbur to get revenge, but it was no use! Wilbur was too fast for him! (Song stops playing in the background). Bernard said, "Wilbur! You're all right! Did the vet release you early?" Wilbur said, "YEP! I'm cured! Nothing stands in my way!" Dad gave up and said, "Okay…who are you 2 mice? Where did this bird come from? And how did you get inside this hotel suite?" Bernard said, "We'll explain it all now! Just listen to me very carefully!"…

Chapter 54 lunchtime and an apology

Soon Bernard and Miss Bianca explained everything. How they got to Sydney in the first place! How they saved the boy. How they fell in Ramona's souvenir bag. And how the crazy bloodhound chased them. Everyone in the Quimby family took it all in like magic. Mom offered for Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Wilbur to stay with them for lunch. Of course they all said, "Sure! That's a great idea!" and accepted the offer! Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Wilbur ate in Ramona's bedroom on her bed. Everyone else at the dinning room table. Mom gave the 2 orders of fried chicken and sweet potato fries to the 2 mice! Mom gave her order of broccoli and half of her French fries to Wilbur. While dad was eating his hot dog smothered in ketchup and mustard, he thought, "I should apologize to the mice for what I did… trying to kill them!" so dad got up from the table and went into Ramona's bedroom. He got down on his knees in front of the bed where the mice were. Then he said softly, "Hey, how are you both doing?" Miss Bianca said, "Quite fine!" dad said, "Listen…uh…I wanted to apologize for my crazy behavior with the rat poison spray and knife! I'm really sorry. I was just scared about seeing 2 mice in a plate of food and I had no idea that you could talk! I usually not a violent person! Can we just be friends and forget the whole thing?" Bernard said, "Yes…I think we can be friends. What do you think Miss Bianca?" Miss Bianca said, "Yes! We'll be friends! What do you think Wilbur?" Wilbur said, "Sure we'll be best friends forever!" dad then said, "Thank you so much friends for your understanding! It won't happen again!" so dad got up and walked back to the dinning room table. Soon the main lunch courses were done and the Quimbys soon devoured the desserts! It wasn't what they planned, but it was still a good lunch! It's not something you would see everyday! 2 Talking mice and a talking bird is just not normal! Especially if you make friends with them! Soon Wilbur flew Bernard and Miss Bianca on his back out of the suite through the balcony…

Chapter 55 relaxing time…

No sooner had dad placed all of the plates, glasses, and cutlery outside the door on the floor. A maid would collect it and take it to the hotel's kitchen later in the day. It was now 1:45pm. Ramona decided to watch some TV in the living room. But first she finished editing her safari tour video and uploaded it to " " Beezus used her own laptop computer to play some online Internet games. Dad called at least 4 friends on the hotel's phone. One was in Miami, another one was in Orlando, the third one was in Tampa, and the fourth was in Key West. Mom went to the hotel's spa to have her hair washed and the very ends of hair trimmed! Everyone was relaxing like Walt Disney during a movie premiere. Like a banker after a hard day of working. Like a surgeon after a 10 hour surgery! Like birds in nests on high trees. Like animals resting in Africa. It was calm to be inside the suite. Tomorrow was a whole day for the Quimbys at, "Warner Bros Land"! 

Chapter 56 ordering room service for dinner

Soon it was 5:00pm. Time to order dinner! Dad grabbed the phone and dialed the number for room service again! The room service operator said, "Good afternoon sir. How can I help you?" dad said, "To drink, send up 4 tall glasses of water, and 2 glasses of ice cubes!" the room service operator said, "Anything to eat?" dad said, "Yep! I'll have 2 plates of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and some green beans. I also would like 2 plates of pork, black beans, and some brown rice!" the room service operator said, "Yes. Send 4 forks, 4 knives, 4 spoons, some napkins, a saltshaker, a peppershaker, and some lemon juice!" the room service operator said, "Okay. That's a total of either 40 American dollars or 20 euros." Dad said, "I'll pay with the 20 euros!" the room service operator said, "Will that be cash or credit?" dad said, "Cash! I have plenty of it!" the room service operator said, "Okay sir! It's all set! Thank you for ordering!" so dad hung up the phone and walked to the balcony. He picked up the can of rat poison spray and threw in into the garbage can…

Chapter 57 dinner arrives

Soon, "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" room service arrived once again! Dad opened the door, and another male room service waiter came in with the cart! He pushed the cart into the dinning room while mom, Beezus, and Ramona sat done at the dinning room table. The waiter put all 4 covered plates, all of the drinks, the 12 utensils, and the condiments onto the table. Dad gave the waiter 20 euros and the waiter grabbed the cart. He walked out of the room and dad closed the door. Then dad locked up the latch and joined everyone else at the table! This was their 3rd meal at the "Outback Lodge Resort". The food was fresh, good tasting, and lovely to eat! Dad soon got back on the phone, and ordered a dessert for everyone! The male waiter returned with 4 ice cream sundaes, that all only cost 15 American dollars! Dad paid with a 10$ bill and a 5$ bill! The ice cream was nice and cold, and sweet. Then dad placed all of the empty plates and all outside the door on the floor in the hallway. A maid would take it to the hotel's kitchen later…

Chapter 58 the next morning…

Soon the Quimbys went to bed at 10:00pm. The next morning, the Quimbys got up at 6:00am. It was the 3rd day of the week, Wednesday. As mom and Ramona got dressed, Beezus took a shower, and dad went on the phone and dialed the number for room service. The room service operator said, "Hello again. How can I help you?" dad said, "I'd like to order 4 glasses of orange juice, 4 bowls of oatmeal, and 4 orders of toast slices!" the room service operator said, "Will there be anything else?" dad said, "Yes. Send up some butter, strawberry jam, and brown sugar!" the room service operator said, "Okay, that's a total of either 12 American dollars or 6 euros!" dad said, "I'll pay in the 12 American dollars!" the room service operator said, "Will that be cash or credit?" dad said, "Cash again!" the room service operator said, "Thank you! Enjoy your breakfast!" so dad hung up. Beezus soon got dressed and sat down at the dinning room table. So did mom, and Beezus! 12 minutes later, "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" there was a knock on the door. Dad opened it up and saw that it was a female room service waitress. She said, "How did you all sleep last night?" dad said, "Good! Here's the 15 American dollars ma'am! Dad handed the waitress a 10$ bill and a 5$ bill! She took them and said, "Okay, here's your breakfast!" the waitress placed all 4 covered plates, small condiments, and 4 drink glasses onto the dinning room table. Then she left with the cart. Soon, everyone finished breakfast. Then it was time go…

Chapter 59 arrival at "Warner Bros Land"

It was a 35-minute ride on a public bus to arrive at the bus drop off/pick up area of "Warner Bros Land". Dad already had got the tickets at the hotel's front desk. At the gate, their book bags had to be inspected! Soon, they went through the ticket turnstiles, and inside the park. The park was full of guests just like at "Walt Disney World!". The park had different rides, shops, and show spectaculars! Everyone then got a map each from a kiosk. Ramona said, "I want to go on the Spooky Island Coaster!" Beezus said, "I want to go on Bugs Bunny's Rapids!" dad said, "The Tasmanian Devil Coaster looks cool!" mom said, "I think we should all try the Woody Woodpecker Spinner!" soon they all agreed to ride the, "Spooky Island Coaster". Based on the 2002 movie, "Scooby Doo!" so the Quimby family walked over to the entrance of the "Spooky Island Coaster" it looked like the castle ride from the movie!

Chapter 60 the whole "Spooky Island Coaster" ride

Soon the Quimbys were in line waiting to ride the roller coaster. When it was their turn, they and 26 other people boarded a car just like the one from the "Scooby Doo" movie! They all fastened their seatbelts, lowered their over-the-shoulder bars, and the small boarding gates were closed. The car was dispatched from the station! It went through a long hallway. A few animatronic knights with axes went up and down! Then the car turned to the left and a few swinging pendulums overhead like in the movie! Next, the car went to the right and a few ghost animatronics popped scaring the guests! Then the car stopped and a huge door opened up! Suddenly some haunted voices said, "Now, prepare to DDIIEE!" and with that, "ZOOM!" the car suddenly launched at 60 MPH into a dark room with hidden tracks and brightly lit spooky signs! The car did 5 loops, 5 corkscrews, down, up, left twist, right twist, up, down, curve left, curve right, twist up, twist down… Ramona screamed, "AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!" then soon, "SCREECH!" a series of brakes stopped the car. The ride was over! The car soon slowly moved up to the unloading station! The gates opened, everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, and lifted up the over-the-shoulder bars. Soon, all 30 guests including the Quimbys got off the ride car and walked into the gift shop…

Chapter 61 ordering and eating dinner at the "Outback Resort Bistro"

Soon, it was 5:30pm. The Quimbys had lunch at the park at 12:30pm. They took a bus back to the hotel and walked through the lobby and found it's built-in restaurant called, "Outback Resort Bistro". The host greeted them at the front door and said, "Welcome to the Outback Resort Bistro! Follow me please!" so the host sat them down at a booth near a window and handed the Quimbys 4 menus! It had a beautiful view of the "Sydney Opera House" in the distance. A waiter came to the table and said, "Hello, I'll be your waiter today! Anything to drink?" dad said, "Yeah, I'll have large Coca Cola! My wife will have some iced tea; my older daughter will have some cold water. And my younger daughter will have some pink lemonade!" The waiter wrote that down and said, "Any appetizers to kill time?" dad looked at his menu and said, "Yes! Send and order of potato wedges, and some fried mozzarella sticks!" the waiter wrote that down and said, "Okay, I'll be back!" and with that he walked away… Mom said, "Ramona are you excited about going hang gliding tomorrow?" Ramona said, "Yes! Mom, of all of the birthday presents I've got in the past, this trip…this vacation…has been wonderful!" mom smiled and said, "I'm glad you're having a good time!" that's when the waiter came over to the table, and placed all 4 drinks on the table. Then he walked away to get the appetizers! Dad said, "It was crazy how those mouse could talk! First it was those 5 appliances and now its 2 mice and bird!" suddenly a curious eavesdropping man seated behind them said, "What are you talking about sir?" dad froze and then said, "Nothing! It's none of your business!" so the man turned back around, and continued eating his meal… then the waiter came over to the table. He set the 2 appetizers, and 4 small plates onto the table. (Song starting up in the background: "Dancing Across The USA") The waiter then asked, "What would you like to order?" dad said, "I'll go with the baby back ribs and some French fries!" mom said, "I'll just have a large chicken salad with no dressing!" Beezus said, "I'll have a bowl of macaroni, some steamed tomatoes, and some black beans!" Ramona said, "I'll have a small steak cooked medium rare! On the side, I'll have some French Fries, and some pasta with butter and parmesan cheese!" the waiter wrote that down and said, "I'll be back with the food soon!" soon it was 6:30pm at night! Everyone inside the restaurant was relaxing after a long day of either working or sightseeing! Soon the waiter returned with all 4-food orders! Everyone ate and soon got an ice cream sundae to share for dessert! Dad then paid the bill price of 124 American dollars. He handed a 100$ bill, a 20$ bill, and four 1$ bills! Then it was 7:43pm. The Quimbys went upstairs to get in bed… (Song stops playing in the background).

Chapter 62 the next morning on Thursday…

The next morning, the Quimbys got up at 8:30am. Ramona got up, and took a 4-minute shower inside her bathroom. Beezus just got dressed, as well as mom. Dad immediately got on the phone and dialed the number for room service. The room service operator said, "Room service! How can I help you?" dad said, "To drink send up 4 glasses of chocolate milk, 4 glasses or orange juice, and 4 glasses of cold water." The room service operator said, "Anything to eat?" dad said, "Yes. Send up a bowl of oatmeal, an order of scrambled eggs with bacon, a order of wheat toast, and an egg white omelet!" the room service operator said, "Will there be anything else?" dad said, "Yes. We would like a saltshaker, a peppershaker, some brown sugar, some raisins, some butter, a little grape jelly, 4 spoons, 4 forks, 4 knives, 4 cloth napkins, and 2 glasses of ice cubes!" the room service operator said, "Okay let's see…that's a total of either 130 American dollars or 60 euros!" dad said, "I'll pay in the 130 American dollars!" the room service operator said, "Will that be cash or credit?" dad said, "Cash please!" the room service operator said, "Thank you sir! Enjoy your breakfast!" so dad hung up and then he took a nice shower. Then he got dressed and waited for the room service person to arrive with the breakfast. Soon there was a knock at the door. Dad opened it and another female room service waitress came in! She placed all of the food and drinks onto the dinning room table. Dad gave her a 100$ bill, a 20$ bill, and a 10$ bill! She walked out of the room with the empty cart. Dad then closed the door and locked it. Everyone then sat down at the table to eat…

Chapter 63 instructions for hang gliding and an unexpected downpour…

Soon, the Quimbys were on a bus, on their way to the "Outback Flyover Inc" facility. 12 minutes later, they arrived at the building's entrance. Dad signed their names on the list and a male instructor led them into a preparation room. He said, "Good morning mates! I'm Neil, your hang gliding instructor! Today, I'll be teaching you some safety when it comes to a sport like hang gliding! He showed them how to put on a safety harness, how to steer the hang gliders, and how to deploy the parachute in an emergency situation! Then he led the Quimbys into an elevator. As it went hip, Neil said, "Let's review our safety lesson! Make sure your harness tight. If there is an emergency, pull the red cord to deploy your parachute! Got it?" the Quimbys said, "Got it!" and with that, "DING!" the elevator came to a stop! Everyone's hang glider harness was secured and the handlebars were all adjusted! Then the Quimbys were each given a helmet! A huge wooden platform stood out over a cliff! Mom went first! Dad went next along with Beezus and finally, Ramona! Ramona felt the, "WOOSH!" of air blowing in her face!" (Song starting up in the background: "Only in America"). Mom yelled, "This is more fun than being on a fancy plane!" dad called out, "YEAH, I KNOW!" Beezus said, "Look, its that golden eagle in the distance!" Ramona turned her hang glider to the left and saw it! Marrahotti the great golden eagle! For some reason, a young boy was riding on her back! Ramona called out, "Look mom, the young boy from the safari tour!" mom looked and called out, "You're right! I wonder what he's doing up here!" Ramona felt like a huge bird flying! Dad felt like a rocket ship! Beezus felt like a 5-year-old's paper airplane! Mom felt like a sister of the Wright Brothers on the first flight ever in history! That's when, 15 minutes of hang gliding later, dad suddenly saw rain clouds in the distance! The wind started picking up…suddenly the whole sky began pouring rain! "CRASH! BOOM! FLASH!" lightning and thunder kicked in! Beezus called out, "A storm! Let's get on the ground!" so everyone began to fall down to the ground but the, "WHIP!" (Song stops playing in the background). The Quimbys all deployed their parachutes! Dad landed on top of a tree. Mom landed in a small river and had to detach her harness and climb out! Beezus landed in a puddle of mud. As she did, the rainstorm became more and more worse! Like the T-rex scene in the 1993 movie, "Jurassic Park"! Ramona landed in the same muddle of mud as Beezus! Beezus detached her harness and then helped Ramona detach her harness! Mom and dad suddenly ran up and said, "Are you two okay?" Beezus said, "Yes, but I do have a small cut on my leg!" Beezus did, and it was at least 6 inches long! Blood and a little puss were coming out! So dad opened up his book bag, took out a small first aid-kit. Then the Quimbys all moved under a tree. Dad then took out a bottle of "Hydrogen Peroxide" and sprayed the cut with it! Then he spread some, "Neosporin" anti-biotic cream on the wound. Finally he stuck a cloth-topped Band-Aid on it! Then dad put the first aid-kit back into his book bag, and then he zipped up his book bag. Then dad asked, "Ramona, are you hurt!?" Ramona said, "No, I'm fine! Let's go find a bus stop and get to the hotel!" so in the middle of the rainstorm, the Quimbys ran though the forest, over the metal chain-link fence, and up to a bus stop bench! Soon, a bus came, and the Quimbys stepped onboard. Dad the paid the fare of 5 euros and the bus doors were closed. Then it moved away from the bus stop and onto the road. Of all the things they packed for the trip, umbrellas were not one of them! The Quimbys were super soaked with rainwater. Luckily the bus was air-conditioned inside…

Chapter 64 lunch at "Sydney IHOP"

It was now 12:01pm. While it was raining outside, dad had a change of plans. They would still have lunch at "Sydney IHOP" then they would take a bus back to the, "Outback Lodge Resort". When the bus stopped in front of the restaurant, the Quimbys stepped off, and they entered through the front door. The male host said, "Good afternoon mates! How may are in your party?" mom said, "Four of us! We'd like a booth please!" so the male host seated them at a booth and handed them each a menu. Then he said, "Your server will be here shortly!" so he walked away back to his podium by the front door. Soon the waitress came over to the table, and by then, the Quimbys were ready to order their drinks AND their lunch! She asked, "Hello mates, welcome to Sydney IHOP! Can I start you mates off with something to drink?" dad said, "Yes! I'll have a large glass of Diet Coke!" mom said, "I'll just have a glass of water." Ramona said, "I'll have a large chocolate milkshake!" Beezus said, "I'll have a glass of purple grape juice!" the waitress wrote that down said, "Okay…are you ready to order?" dad said, "Yes! I'll have 2 hot dogs and some French fries!" mom said, "I'll have a chicken salad burrito and some nachos on the side!" Beezus said, "I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich!" Ramona said, "I'll have a medium-well bacon cheeseburger with curly French fries and some honey mustard sauce!" the waitress wrote all of that down and said, "Okay, I'll be right back!" so she walked away and 3 minutes later she retuned with all 4 drinks. She set them on the table and then walked away to get the food orders! 45 minutes later, the waitress returned with all 4-food orders. The Quimbys ate and enjoyed their lunches happily; all while outside it was raining on a Thursday afternoon!

Chapter 65 arrival back at the hotel…

It was still a thunderstorm outside as the Quimbys got on another public bus. Dad paid the fare of 4 euros and everyone found seats in the back. The ride was about 20 minutes long. Soon the bus arrived at the lobby entrance of the "Outback Lodge Resort". It didn't stop at the bus stop bench due to the pouring rain outside! Everyone on the bus, including the Quimbys, got off and went inside the lobby! The front doors by the way, were revolving doors like in New York City's "Plaza Hotel". The hotel's piano player was playing a really fancy Mozart tune! Everyone wiped their feet on the entry carpet and soon went into the elevator. The nice operator took the Quimbys back up to the 60th floor. When everyone got to the suite's front door, mom opened the door lock using her key card. There were just 3 more days left in Australia until the Quimbys would return to the United States of America! Dad would later order room service again for dinner, and then the next morning was scuba diving day! But Ramona had secret plans to find out more about that boy from the hang gliding flight and the, "Outback Country Safari" vehicle tour! She would get up early and take a bus to the reserve to see if that boy was there! She felt like Roy Everheart going after the running boy in the 2006 movie, "Hoot". Dad said, "I can't believe it rained while we were flying in mid air! The morning weather report did NOT say anything about rain!" Beezus said, "Yeah, I can't believe it either! In felt like I was a child's paper airplane for only 15 minutes!" mom picked up a magazine and said, "Lucky we had parachutes! Well…at least 15 minutes to me, is enough to last a lifetime!" Ramona said, "Yeah. Just like one trip on the Titanic is enough to last a lifetime!" dad then said, "We'll at least we're going scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef tomorrow morning! How does that sound?" Ramona took off her wet shirt and said, "That's an awesome idea!" Beezus picked up her murder-mystery book and said, "Cool! I've always wanted to go scuba diving!" mom said, "I heard it's a really great experience for adults and kids!" Soon dinner came and left…

Chapter 66 Ramona takes off and a car jump

2 days later, it was Saturday morning! At 7:00am, Ramona got up before anyone else did! It was Friday. She was going to follow through with her secret plan! She got dressed, got her book bag and went outside the door and took the elevator downstairs. Then she took the next bus to the "Outback Country Safari" reserve. 45 minutes later she stepped off the bus, and snuck in through the "Rangers Only" gate. Then she saw him…Cody! He was running away! She ran over to him and said, "Hey, I want to talk to you!" Cody turned around as Ramona stopped right in front of him! Cody just said, "I can't talk now! He's after me!" Ramona ran along side him and asked, "Who's after you?" Cody said, "A poacher! His name is McLeigh!" Ramona said, "We'll if that's the case, we shouldn't be running…we should be driving!" Cody said, "Drive? With what?" suddenly Ramona saw a parked car in the distance! She said, "With that small car over there!" Cody said, "Okay! Let's do it!" so they ran up to the car, Ramona yanked open the door and they both shut the driver's side door. Cody sat on the front-passenger seat. The front license plate said, "JENA WILSON" on it in nice blue letters! They keys were inside the ignition cylinder. Ramona turned them, moved the gearshift lever into the, "Drive" position, and slammed her feet on the gas pedal! Them "VEROOM!" the car took off like a Space Shuttle from NASA! Cody yelled, "I suddenly don't think this is a good idea...look out! The bridge is out!" in fact, he was right! Some wooden signs closed off the, "Employees Only" bridge that led to the maintenance shed! Ramona yelled, "Don't worry boy! I've done this in my racing video game at home!" Cody said, "This is not a pre-programmed video game…it's the real thing!" but then, Ramona managed to drive off the dirt mount in the front of construction area, and "WOOSH!" flew through the air and, "BANG!" landed safely on the other side! Then Ramona continued on driving!

Chapter 67 a flip and an explosion

Ramona yelled, "That was cool! Later we'll do it again!" but suddenly Cody saw some potholes in the ground and said, "Little girl LOOK OUT!" Ramona froze with horror as the drove right into a huge pothole! Suddenly, "CRASH!" The entire car flipped over and ended up flat on the roof! Ramona and Cody did have seatbelts on, so they ended up on the roof! Ramona and Cody immediately kicked on the car's window until, "SMASH!" the pane of window glass smashed into little pieces. Ramona unbuckled her seat belt, and crawled out followed by Cody! Then as they both smelled smoke, they both stood next to each other and Ramona said, " What a mess!" Cody said, "That was fun, lets do it again!" Ramona said, "No way we're doing that again! No way at all! I did NOT expect a flip!" Cody said, "Well…maybe it's still drivable! I mean…it flipped over, but maybe we can turn it right side up again and…" but before she could finish her sentence, "KABOOM!" the whole car exploded in a whole mass of fire! Ramona and Cody quickly ran away from the explosion! Then soon the strong winds put the fire out! Ramona said, "Well…look at the bright side. At least there's no poacher after you now! I think we've lost him! By that way, I don't know your name!" Cody said, "Oh I'm Cody! What's your name?" Ramona said, "I'm Ramona Geraldine Quimby! I'm 13 years old! How old are you?" Cody said, "I'm 12 years old!" soon, it was 8:59am. Mom, dad, and Beezus then woke up…

Chapter 68 catching a robber red-handed

Meanwhile back in Miami, officer David Delanco was driving back home in his police car. It was about 9:00am in the morning! When he drove past the Quimby house, he saw a male gang member wearing torn-up clothing, "CRASH! BANG! BOOM! BANG! SMASH!" breaking one of the windows! David slammed the breaks on his breaks, swung open his door, and drew out his gun. Just before the robber could climb in, "CLICK!" officer Delanco clocked his gun and said, "FREEZE!" the man suddenly stopped, raised his hands over his head, and turned around! David said, "Get up against the wall! You're under arrest…" David took out his handcuffs, placed his gun away, and walked over to the gang member. As he locked the handcuffs on the gang member, David said, "You have the right to remain silent! If you give up that right, anything you say will be used against in court! You have to right to an attorney and if cannot afford one, the court will assign you one!" the gang member just said, "Do me a favor and buy some cigarettes!" David Delanco opened up the back door, shoved the handcuffed gang member inside, slammed the door shut, and got into his driver's seat. He locked his door, and drove back to the "Miami Dade Police Station"…

Chapter 69 Jena Wilson needs help…

Meanwhile 2 miles away from the explosion, Jena Wilson was up by Marrahotti's nest feeding her! Jena said, "How are you doing old friend?" the eagle just shook her head up and down as if to say, "Fine, thank you!" Jena looked at the 3 eggs and said, "Just think, soon you'll be a mother to 3 more eagles!" then Jena finished feeding Marrahotti and said, "Well, I have to go! Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" go Jean took a the hidden elevator down to the bottom of the rock…but when she went to the area where she parked the car, it was gone! She dropped her bag of bird seeds on the ground and said, "What the…where's my car?" I could've sworn I parked it right here?" Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up. It was an assistant ranger. He said, "Jena, I have some good news and bad news!" Jena asked, "What's the good news?" the ranger said, "The good news is that we found your car!" Jena said, "What's the bad news?" the ranger said, "All we found was huge chunks of it! Your car was most likely blown to bits!" Jena said, "You're kidding!" the assistant ranger said, "No, I'm afraid it did happen! Don't worry though, we're sending a ranger jeep to come get you!" Jena said, "Okay. Thanks for letting me know!" so she hung up and put her phone away. She said, "Well…at least while I'm out here, I'll post some WANTED flyers about McLeigh! If my car blew up, it must've been him! Oh boy…I thought he was locked up in prison!" so Jena Wilson took out 10 folded flyers out of her back pocket and walked over to some trees…but somewhere in the grass was Bernard and Miss Bianca resting on a log. Wilbur had broken his leg so the same vet took him back to let it heal. For a while the 2 mice were stuck!

Chapter 70 meeting Marrahotti the golden eagle

(Song starting up in the background: "Love's Theme") While Cody went back to his house, Ramona wanted to see the golden eagle for herself! So she somehow found the elevator leading up to the nest in the cliff's huge gaping whole! When Marrahotti saw Ramona, it looked at her as if to say, "Come here!" so Ramona walked up to her and asked, "Hi! I'm Ramona! Where's the daddy eagle?" Marahotti just looked at here and gave a sad expression with her eyes! Ramona said, "Oh, he's gone! Don't worry, you'll be a great mommy!" the eagle then used one of her huge claws, picked up a feather from the floor of the nest, and gave it to Ramona! She placed it in her book bag so that it would not fall out and so that it would stick out like a gopher in a garden's pesthole. Ramona then waved goodbye as she took the elevator back down to the ground…(Song stops playing in the background).

Chapter 71 encountering McLeigh…

Ramona was soon walking down the forest's trail towards the exit. But when she stepped onto a pile of twigs, "SNAP" they all collapsed and, "AAAAAHHHHH!" Ramona screamed, and "THUD" fell into a 12-foot deep hole. The bottom was as hard as concrete! Then she heard, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" a small built in alarm box with a flashing red light went off. Ramona tried to climb out, but the edges were too slippery with mud water for her to climb on. Suddenly she heard rumbling in the distance. At first it was small, but then it got bigger and nosier! Then she heard, the screeching of tires, "SCREECH!" and the slam of a door, "BANG!" suddenly a huge python stuck its 2-foot long neck down into the whole and spat saliva all over Ramona's shirt! She backed against the wall in horror and yelled, "EEEKKK!" the python was half yellow on the bottom (lengthwise) and blue-light green on the top (lengthwise)! Ramona suddenly heard, "CLICK, CLOCK!" the clocking of a gun. Then she heard a man's voice say, "Well what did we get today Joanna? A razorback? A kangaroo? A nice big…" then the man peered over the edge of the hole holding a shotgun. He looked at Ramona and said, "…girl!?" Joanna pulled his neck back up and looked at the man. It was McLeigh, the person that Jena Wilson was after! McLeigh starred at Joanna for 5 minutes and suddenly burst out, "JOANNA! How many times have I told you NOT TO DIG HOLES!?" then he looked at Ramona and said, "Sorry about that little girl! Joanna is always trying to burry squirrels!" Ramona said, "No way! It's a trap! And poaching is against the law!" McLeigh pretended to laugh and said, "Trap? Now where did you get an idea like that!? I thing you've been down there in that hole for too long!" he took his hand off the trigger and lowered the gun into the hole! He said, "Here! Hold on to the gun and I'll pull you out!" Ramona grabbed on to the nozzle and McLeigh lifted Ramona out of that hole, placed her back on the ground very carefully! But when he said, "I'm glad you're okay…" he saw the golden feather sticking out of Ramona's book bag. Then he held Ramona's shoulder to keep her from running away, grabbed the feather and asked, "Where did you get this little feather girl?" Ramona said, "It was a present!" McLeigh said, "Well that's nice! Who gave it to you?" Ramona said, "It's…a…secret!" McLeigh said, "Well that's no secret girl! I've already killed, the father!" he took out a blood stained feather, smiled, and said, "Just tell me where mama and those little eggs are!" Ramona suddenly remembered the pre-show room video. She remembered Brett Van Wagner saying, "Don't ever give in to a poacher's demands!" so Ramona broke away from McLeigh's grip and yelled, "NNNNNNOOOOOO!" and with that she took off running! Joanna and McLeigh took off after her. She wasn't that fast though, so she ended up getting cornered and McLeigh grabbed her by her shirt collar. He said, "I got you now! You're coming with me!" Ramona said in a panicked voice, "My mom will call the rangers! God will punish you!" McLeigh said, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" and he took Ramona to his poaching truck! A huge cage was hooked up to the back! He swung open the cage, threw Ramona inside, slammed the cage's door shut, and locked it up with a huge padlock!" then he said, "As they say in the old country, WE have ways of making you talk!" as McLeigh and Joanna went into the air-conditioned driver's hub, Ramona yelled, "HELP! HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDDNAPPED! HELP! HELP ME!" by the time Bernard and Miss Bianca heard this distresses yelling, it was too late when they ran up to the truck! It was on its way to McLeigh's hidden lair! Bernard said, "Miss Bianca, we have to get to that hotel and warn the rest of her family!" Miss Bianca asked, "How are going to get there!" Bernard said, "We'll sneak on the next bus and hide in someone's bag. I'm sure a lot of people stay at that place!" as they ran to the bus bench Bernard said, "If we're wrong with choosing a bag, we'll just sneak in through the elevator shaft or something!" Miss Bianca said, "Okay! Good plan!" Ramona was now having the worst vacation ever in her life! And after her 13th birthday too! Ramona hopped that her wish about being a heroic girl would come true…and very soon!

Chapter 72 the rest of the Quimbys are warned

Meanwhile back at the hotel, mom called out, "Ramona, time to get up!" she went into Ramona's room and then called out, "Robert, Ramona's bed it empty! She's gone!" dad ran in and asked, "What do you mean she's gone?" mom said, "She's not in her bed and her book bag is mission!" Suddenly, "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" there was a knock on the door! Beezus opened the door and saw that is was Bernard and Miss Bianca! Beezus picked them up and carried the over mom and dad! Bernard said, "Sir, we know where your younger daughter is!" dad said, "Where is she?" Miss Bianca said, "She was kidnapped!" mom panicked and asked, "Kidnapped? By who?" Bernard said, "A poacher with a huge cage! She knows where the great golden eagle is and he wants her to tell him!" Beezus said, "I don't think Ramona would ever give it to that! Marrahotti is the last and only golden eagle left in Australia! Our safari tour guide said so!" dad said, "Giving in is bad! If she were to give in, she would be killed then!" mom said, "Yeah. In the movie Air Force One, James Marshall did not give in to the Russian Hijackers!" Beezus said, "Let's not waste anymore time! Dad, call to have a rental car delivered to the hotel! Maybe the mice can give us the directions!" Bernard said, "We'll do just that!" dad got on the phone, ordered a rental jeep, everyone got dresses, and mom put the 2 mice into her purse! Mom said, "I guess we'll need to skip breakfast!" dad said, "Sarah call the rangers incase of any trouble!" so mom dialed the number and another assistant ranger picked up. The ranger said, "Outback Ranger station, how can I help you?" mom said, "Hi. I have a daughter named ranger Quimby! I have reason to believe that she was kidnapped! She's 13 years old, and has short dark hair. I do not know what she was wearing!" the assistant ranger said, "Okay don't worry! We'll start looking for her at once!" so mom hung up and everyone ran down the stairs to the lobby. A rental jeep was just pulling into the valet parking area. Everyone got inside, secured the doors shut, and dad started the ignition! Then the jeep sped out of there and was on it's way to the "Outback Country Safari" reserve!"

Chapter 73 McLeigh interrogates Ramona

Meanwhile in a hidden underground lair, Ramona was tied up to a chair and her book bag was in a box next to where Joanna slept. It was now 12:30am. McLeigh walked in and said, "Tell me where the eagle is!" Ramona said, "NO!" so he the, "WACK!" smacked Ramona on the face and said, "If you don't tell, I'll kill you with my gun!" he took out a handgun and said, "Tell me what I want to hear!" Ramona said, "No! Even you do kill me, you wont get any information then! I'm the only who knows where it is besides that boy!" McLeigh said, "How do you know about that stupid little boy?" Ramona said, "I met him! Now please let me GO!" McLeigh smacked Ramona on the face again and said, "Don't you realize a bird that sized is worth a fortune!" he placed the handgun's nozzle on Ramona's forehead and said, "If you tell me where it is, I'll split the money with you 50-50! You can't get a better offer than that!" Ramona said, "You won't have any money once the rangers get to you!" McLeigh said, "Just tell me or I'll kill you!" Ramona said, "Your parents really need to punish you now!" McLeigh said, "My parents never loved me! They wanted me to run their funeral home against my will. So I ran away, adopted Joanna, and lived here as a poacher ever since!" Ramona said, "You can't go around killing animals!" McLeigh threw his gun onto the floor and said, "I can do whatever I want! And no one will ever find out!" Ramona frowned and said, "Well ask me all you want but I'll never tell you!" McLeigh got up, and shouted a lot of mad words. He was really angry! He was go angry that he kicked his stove and spilled boiling water all over the floor! Then he suddenly grabbed Ramona, untied the ropes on the chair, and dragged her into a dark room. Joanna turned on the lights. Inside her cages with already captured animals inside! He threw Ramona into an empty one, locked it up, and said, "I'll give you the rest of the day in here to think it over! But tomorrow…NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" and with that, he hung the keys on a small hook, and, "BANG!" he slammed the room's door shut! 

Chapter 74 talking to the other animal inmates

Ramona yelled, "I'll never tell you where she is! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" suddenly a chained up kangaroo said, "I can't believe you got caught by McLeigh!" a kola bear named Murray said, "Are you okay?" Ramona said, "Yeah, I guess so!" a lizard named Krebs said, "I'll be darned with you ever get out of here alive!" a chained up platypus said, "Yeah, once that idiotic poacher gets the golden eagle, I'll be turned into a purse, Murray will probably go as a suitcase, and the kangaroo will go as a carpet!" Ramona said, "There must be a way out of here!" a chained up armadillo said, "Well, but even if you DO escape this room, there's that stupid python Joanna will get in your way, stopping you dead in your tracks!" Ramona said, "Maybe my parents will find me and I'll be rescued!" Murray said, "I don't think so little girl! I'm doomed and so are you!" so Ramona sat back down, crying like a little baby! She wondered what God would do to save her…

Chapter 75 David Delanco back on road patrol duty

Meanwhile it was 12:34am back in Miami. Officer David Delanco was once again inside the police captain's office! This time it was for arresting that robber! The captain said, "David, I'm proud of your act of courage 2 nights ago! It was good that you caught that robber!" the captain looked at the case file on his desk and said, "He's been doing crimes since 1988 and was never caught until now…in the year 2014 AD!" David said, "So I…" but the captain interrupted and said, "You caught him all in one night! For that, you're back on the road, effective immediately! No more desk duty!" David Delanco said, "Thank you so much captain! You're a really good man!" the captain said, "But remember, if you screw up again, I'll make you clean coins out of parking meters! Understand!?" David got up and said, "Yes sir, I do! Have a nice day!" as David left the office, the captain called out, "Also your birthday is tomorrow! You can take the whole day off!" and with that, David Delanco closed the door behind him…

Chapter 76 egg snatching and McLeigh's super evil idea…

Meanwhile back inside the lair, McLeigh was listening to the radio! The announcer said, "In other news, family and rangers temporarily called off the search for the missing girl! They could not find any footprints, or evidence of a kidnapping but the mother…" McLeigh got up from his soft sofa and said, "I have to think of a way to get the girl to tell me where the eagle is! Well…I can't think on an empty stomach! I need protein…eggs!" so as he walked over to his kitchen, Joanna got up and said in a small voice, "Eggs!" McLeigh took out a tin carton of eggs and placed them on the counter. He turned around to get a frying pan. Joanna pushed the tin lid open, and grabbed an egg with his mouth! He quickly swallowed it just as McLeigh turned around and saw Joanna! He said, "Did you take one of my eggs?" Joanna said in a small voice, "No…" McLeigh said, "Open your mouth!" so Joanna did, McLeigh looked inside and then said, "These are not JOANNA'S EGGS!" and with that, "THUD!" he slammed the tin lid shut. As he looked for cooking oil he said, "Every kid's got it's price! I'll just offer her whatever she wants and just not give it to her! The girl has a weak spot and I have to figure out what it is…" suddenly Joanna ate 6 more eggs and then he took the last 2 eggs! Joanna then took off. McLeigh opened up the tin carton and saw that it was empty! No eggs at all left inside! He picked up the tin box, walked over to Joanna and said, "Look here! If you're hungry let ME KNOW! I'll give to platypus eggs, I'll give you armadillo eggs…I'll even give you eagle eggs! But you just stay away from MY…" he raised the tin box over his head and was about to smash Joanna's head with it…but then froze and said, "THAT'S IT! Joanna, your egg stealing just gave me an idea! The girl's weak spot is the eagle's eggs!" McLeigh threw the box behind him and walked over to the room with all of the chained up animals…

Chapter 77 McLeigh kicks Ramona out

While Ramona was crying, McLeigh suddenly slammed the door open and unlocked Ramona's cage. He said, "Come with me girl!" he dragged Ramona out of that room by the shirt collar and Joanna followed them outside! He let go of Ramona and yelled, "The bird was killed! It's your entire fault! Get out of my sight!" (Song staring up in the background: "Live and Let Die"). Ramona cried and said, "Killed?" McLeigh said, "Yes! They said so on the radio! It's dead and possibly butchered! GO! LEAVE!" Ramona began to run off into the distance of the sandy rocky desert. As she did, McLeigh yelled, "Poor eggs! Now when they hatch, they won't have a mommy! Right Joanna!?" as Ramona changed her mind about looking for her parents, Joanna said in a loud voice, "YES…NO MOMMY!" Ramona then ran off to find the 3 little eggs! When she was a far and safe distance away, McLeigh and Joanna climbed into the poaching/cage truck and McLeigh started up the ignition! He said in a evil voice, "Now lets get me some eagle killing money and YOU my super loyal pet, some nice juicy eagle eggs! We'll shoot the bird using a net gun; bring her and the girl to Crocodile Falls! Then I'll teach the girl how to fish for crocodiles with her as the bait! No one can possibly stop us now!" so he drove away from the hidden garage, used a clicker to close the door behind them, and slowly followed Ramona's footprints. (Song stops playing in the background).

Chapter 78 Jena Wilson and a very familiar face…

While all of this was happening, Jena Wilson agreed to help the rest of the Quimby family find Ramona. While they sat sadly in a bench inside the ranger station, Jena went around with a small poster with Ramona's picture, name, and birth date printed on it! She had a small jeep to drive around. She quickly made a phone call to her son Jake Wilson about coming over in his sports car to help her out! It was already 4:00pm. The time went by really fast in Australia and it was not even Daylight Savings Time that month! Jake said, "Look mom, I told you I'm never going out there again! I'm afraid of encountering McLeigh! He tried to kill me last time I saved that baby kangaroo!" but Jena said, "Jake, I realize that you're afraid, but sometimes you just have to face your fears! If I were in trouble with him trying to kill ME, you would help me! Wouldn't you?" Jake then got motivated and said, "I'll be on my way!" so he took off in is red sports car to the "Outback Country Reserve". He realized that staying away from his fear is one thing, but if he didn't want his mom to be kidnapped or killed my some psycho like McLeigh, that was a whole OTHER situation all together! While Jena was driving, she saw a huge truck driving by! She ran in front of it and the driver slammed his feet on the breaks…Jena walked up to the window, showed the male driver the picture and asked, "Sorry about that sir! I'm looking for this little girl! Have you seen her?" the driver looked at the picture and said, "No, don't know her!" and with that, "VEROOM!" he drove away! Jena Wilson said, "That man looked familiar…oh well! I don't have time for identifying people!" Jena got back into her small jeep, and drove off…

Chapter 79 Marrahotti is caught…

Ramona found the same cliff once again, took it's elevator to the nest, and there it was. An empty nest with the 3 little eggs inside! Ramona cried and said, "At least the eggs are okay!" maybe I can call my mom and…" suddenly, "SQEEEE!" the golden eagle's voice filled the air! Ramona looked up and saw her flying! Marrahotti was alive! But suddenly, "BANG!" A huge net gun was shot and a huge net on a tether caught Marrahotti! The tether pulled the net sack in towards a truck Ramona saw on another cliff in the distance! Ramona quickly ran into the elevator and went back down to ground level! She was so fast that she did not notice Miss Bianca and Bernard sneak in with 3 large egg-like stones. When the elevator reached the ground, the doors opened and McLeigh and Joanna were right outside! Marrahotti was locked inside the huge cage! Ramona said, "You…you tricked me!" McLeigh grabbed Ramona and said, "Yes I did! I discovered your weak spot! Now, its time for the crocodiles of Crocodile Falls to have their dinner!" McLeigh quickly tied Ramona up until all you could see was her head and feet sticking out! Then he placed Ramona inside the cage with Marrahotti, locked it up and by 6:00pm, the truck was driving towards Crocodile Falls! The sky was already turning dark blue! At that time, the safari tours were closed so no one on the bridge would see McLeigh's evil crocodile feeding! Then McLeigh placed Joanna in a small harness and said, "Go down there and enjoy those eggs!" so when Joanna was lowered to the nest, he crawled up to one of the eggs, and dug his teeth into it…it was as hard as rock! He tired another one…hard as rock too! Then he looked left and right and dumped all of the eggs, "SPLASH!" into the river of crocodiles below! Then McLeigh pulled him up, unhooked the harness, and got ready to feed Ramona to the crocodiles! Bernard and Miss Bianca soon took off to find someone to help…

Chapter 80 the 2 fights, the fire, the leaking gasoline, and saving Ramona

Pretty soon, it was almost pitch black at night! The truck was parked near the cliff's edge over Crocodile Falls! Ramona was hooked up to the truck's crane hanging over the river bellow! The spot was just 20 feet away from the 300-foot waterfall! McLeigh turned on the controls and said, "Well little girl, its time you learn how to hunt for crocodiles! They always like it when you use live bait! And you're as alive as they get!" the crane's arm swung out over the river! All 56 crocodiles below were swimming around waiting for their dinner! Then McLeigh pushed and red button and the rope slowly lowered Ramona! Ramona closed her eyes as she waited for her end to come…suddenly a voice shouted, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" McLeigh stopped the lowering machine and looked behind him! It was Jena Wilson from the safari jeep! Bernard and Miss Bianca could be seen by Ramona, in Jena's jeep window! McLeigh said, "I remember you! You're the lady that got me arrested! Your son was a miserable coward when he saw me! But I escaped and killed this…" he took out the blood stained feather and said, "I KILLED THE FATHER EAGLE!" Jena suddenly go really mad, tackled him, and that made Joanna slip backward against a rotation lever! The whole truck began to slowly spin at 360 degrees! Jena got up and tried to punch McLeigh! But he grabbed Jena's shirt collar and, "WHACK!" punched Jena in the head. She jumped over the small open platform of the truck as it came toward them! As McLeigh rolled under the truck's platform, Joanna punched a small hole in the gas tank. Liquid gasoline sprayed out of the tank and onto the ground. Then Joanna lit a match and threw it into the air! The lit match landed just 100 feet away from the fight! The mild wind blew the fire in the direction of the fight! Jena was then kicked, "THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!" 4 times in the stomach my McLeigh! It was clear that she was losing! Joanna thought that McLeigh would win and Jena would get stranded and killed in a deadly explosion! The rest of the Quimby family was still inside the ranger station! The fire was just 80 feet away from the puddle of gasoline! Suddenly a man ran up and called, "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!". McLeigh got up and let of Jena's shirt collar. As Jean Wilson ran to hide behind a rock, McLeigh saw that the man was Jake Wilson! The host from the "Outback" restaurant! Ramona was surprised too! Jake kicked McLeigh in the face and yelled, "That's for punching my mother!" McLeigh grabbed him but Jake just, "WHACK!" punched McLeigh in the face again! McLeigh grabbed him and tried to strangle him! Jake broke away and jumped over the truck's platform when it came too close again! Joanna tried to help beat up Jake, but suddenly, "WOOSH!" the truck's platform pushed him over the edge of the clip! As he fell he screamed in a scratchy loud voice, "AAAKKK!" and then, "SPLASH!" fell right into the river of 60 crocodiles! Then, "CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!" all 56 crocodiles ate Joanna up as their dinner! The rope on the crane became more and more weak! Jake threw McLeigh against a stone rock and punched McLeigh's face 12 times. McLeigh said with fear, "Jake Wilson, stop please! I'm sorry! Please, give me another chance to live!" Jake grabbed on to McLeigh's shirt collar and yelled, "What about the father eagle? Did you give HIM A CHANCE?! NO! YOU KILLED HIM! Its time for you to PAY THE PRICE!" and with that he threw McLeigh over the edge of the cliff, but the crocodiles were so distracted with eating Joanna that the strong current took McLeigh to the 300-foot waterfall and he fell over into the water bellow screaming, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" and then, "SPLASH!" he fell over right into the water alone unaware that a ranger jeep and an Australian police car was on it's way! Jake climbed up onto the truck, stopped the spinning motion, and climbed up onto the cage where Marrahotti was locked up. He pulled at the padlock but it would not open up! He yelled, "Mom, grab my gun! It's in my sports car! Jena ran to his car, broke open the glass window, grabbed a black handgun, and tossed it in the air. It landed on the front hood of Jena's jeep! Bernard threw the gun and Jake caught it! Then finally, "BANG!" shot off the lock and held on to the cage's door. As he jumped off the cage, he opened the cage's door on the way down. Marrahotti flew out and just as Ramona's rope, "SNAP!" broke, caught Ramona just as her fall began! Then she flew into the air and, "KABOOM!" the fire came into contact with the gasoline and blew up the entire truck. Luckily, the now strong wind blew out the fire! Marrahotti landed slowly by Jake's sports car and Ramona got off! Jake ran up to Jena and hugged her! She said with tears of joy, "Jake, I'm so proud of you! You faced your fear!" Jake said, "I know I did! I love you!" Jena said, "I love you too!" suddenly the heard, "BEEP! BEEP!" the chef ranger's truck pull up! Marrahotti flew back to her nest, and even saw where the real eggs were hidden! The chief's name was Harold! He said, "Come on little girl! Your family is waiting!" so he took Ramona in his car to the ranger station. Meanwhile the 2 assistant rangers closed down McLeigh's found lair and let the chained up animals free into the reserve! They also recovered Ramona's book bag, which they took to the ranger station! When the rest of the family saw Ramona, they all jumped up and hugged her very tightly! Back at the bottom river, McLeigh was climbing out of the water when he heard a man yell, "FREEZE! HANDS UP!" McLeigh tired to run away but then, "BANG!" he shot him with a gun, right in McLeigh's backside! McLeigh fell dead onto the ground! Just as Ramona said… "God will punish you!" McLeigh's body was taken by the cop to the police station! Bernard and Miss Bianca were soon alone as Jena and Jake drove home! (Song starting up in the background: "More Than a Feeling"). Then Bernard took out a small fancy ring out of his pocket and said "Miss Bianca, before anything happens, there is something that I have to ask you!" Miss Bianca said, "What is it?" Bernard asked, "Miss Bianca, will you marry me?" Miss Bianca hugged Bernard and said, "Oh, yes! Bernard I will!" Bernard hugged her back and said, "This is the best day of our lives!" Miss Bianca said, "Let's go check on Wilbur and see if we can visit that family one last time! Then we'll get married once we're back in Miami!" as they walked off into the darkness, Marrahotti's eggs finally began to hatch… (Song stops playing in the background).

Chapter 81 packing up again

The next morning was Sunday. The Quimbys got up at 5:00am and quickly had their last room service breakfast. They had a flight leaving at 9:00am. They were going to go on an "American Airlines" Concorde. At supersonic speeds, it would land in Miami in just 4 hours! Only about 4 suitcases her packed. The shuttle van would be there any minute. Dad already checked out of the "Outback Lodge Resort" via phone call! Soon, dad said, "Okay, is everyone packed up?" Beezus said, "Yep! My carry-on bag is ready and so are my big suitcases!" mom said, "Yep, Robert! I'm all packed!" Ramona said, "Yes! I'm all ready to go and so are my 2 suitcases!" so they all took the elevator downstairs to the lobby! Suddenly he saw Bernard and Miss Bianca wave to them on a bench outside! Dad said, "Its been nice being friends!" Miss Bianca said, "Its been nice to me too! Bernard and I are getting married!" mom said, "Well that's good news!" Suddenly Beezus called out, "Dad, the shuttle van is here!" dad waved goodbye to them as they boarded the van, got their suitcases into it's trunk, and the van drove to them "Sydney International Airport"…

Chapter 82 checking in for the flight

Once the Quimbys arrived at the "Sydney International Airport", they all carried the 8 suitcases to the "American Airlines" check in desk. The lady said, "Good morning sir! Which light are you on?" dad said, "I'm on flight 3896 to Miami! My name is Robert Quimby!" the lady said, "How many bags do you have?" dad said, "8 suitcase ma'am! He placed all 8 bags onto the scale, one at a time! Each bag was less than 50 pounds each! Once again, no baggage fees for the Quimbys! The lady gave dad 4 plane tickets and said, "The plane leaves at 9:00am from gate number H34. You'll need to clear Passport Control prior to boarding! As the bags were placed on the conveyer belt behind the check in desk, the Quimby walked towards the TSA security checkpoint area! Ramona had a wonderful 1-week vacation in Sydney, Australia. All of it except for McLeigh kidnapping her in the forest, she still had plenty of fun. All to celebrate her 13th birthday! She would never forget it as long as she lived. She even said, "Dad, this was the best vacation I ever went on! We should do more of these in the summer!"

Chapter 83 clearing the TSA security checkpoint area

Soon the Quimbys were waiting in line at the TSA security checkpoint area. Once it was their turn, everyone had to empty their pockets and sent the items through the conveyor belt of the x-ray machine! Then everyone sent their shoes, coats, caps, waist belts, carry-on bags through the x-ray machine. This time when Ramona walked through the metal detector, it did not go off! The airport was not so crowded that morning, only a little bit however! Beezus walked through and, "BEEP!" it went off! She walked back and took out a pen from her pocket! She placed the pen on the x-ray machine's conveyer belt, and then walked through the metal detector again with no problem that time! Mom went through next and then dad walked through the metal detector. On the other side, the Quimbys put their shoes back on, slipped on their coats, put their caps back on, and re-adjusted their waist belts. All small items were placed back into their pockets. Their carry-on bags were then on the other side. The Quimbys grabbed them all and headed to the "Passport Control" area of the Sydney International Airport"…

Chapter 84 the "Passport Control" area

Once at the "Passport Control" area, the Quimbys waited in a long line. They got the 4 passports ready for inspection. Mom and dad got their photo ID cards ready for inspection too! Afterward they would go into a fancy waiting lounge for Concorde passengers only! Once it was their turn, the man said, "Next please! Move it along!" so they walked up to the man behind the counter and dad handed him his passport! He scanned it, stamped it, and scanned dad's photo ID card. Then he handed them both back to dad. Mom then handed the man her passport. He scanned it, stamped it, and scanned mom's photo ID card. Then he handed them both back to mom. Beezus was next. Beezus handed the man her passport. He scanned it and stamped it. The man gave the passport back to Beezus! It was now Ramona's turn. Ramona gave the man her passport! He scanned it and stamped it. Then the man gave the passport back to Ramona. Then he called out, "Next…" as the Quimbys proceeded to the "Concorde Club" lounge…

Chapter 85 enjoying the lounge

It was now 6:45am. The "Concorde Club" lounge was really cool. It had TV acnes, pre-flight snacks, pre-beverages, a hot tub, a huge pool, TV access, Internet connection, computers, private cabanas with soaking tubs, an arcade, and a cell phone free quiet room filled with message chairs. There was also a bar with over 16000 different types of drinks. There was also unlimited free 1-pint "Hagen Diaz" ice tubs for people to enjoy! This lounge also had 5 fancy porch swing-like sofas hanging from the ceiling. The lounge had a wonderful view of the sunrise and huge Plexiglas windows all over the wall! The Quimbys spent 2 hours and 15 minutes in that wonderful pre-flight lounge. They mostly used the Internet and took some snacks for the 4-hour plane trip ahead of them.

Chapter 86 an announcement

Soon, it was 8:45am. 15 minutes until the plane would leave. The Quimbys left the "Concorde Club" lounge, and headed to the gate numbered H34! Soon, the airport's intercom announced, "Flight number 3896 to Miami is now in the final boarding process!" so the Quimbys found it! Gate # H34! They showed the tickets to the lady and then walked down the gate tunnel and stepped on board the Concorde! It was an all first class plane! The all found seats near the front behind each other. About 796 other passengers would be traveling back to Miami, Florida! Soon, all 800 passengers, including the Quimbys, were ready for take off! An announcement over the intercom said, "Good morning passengers! This is captain Price! We've been cleared for immediate take off! So please remain seated until we reach our cruising altitude of 80,000 feet! My copilot Jeffery would like to say something before we take off!" then the voice changed and everyone said, "Good morning everyone. This is just a 4-hour flight; so don't worry about a thing! Enjoy the flight to Miami, Florida!" then the intercom turned off…

Chapter 87 the whole 4-hour flight…

The plane disconnected from the gate and taxied to the runway. On the runway, it picked up speed! Going faster and faster until, "WOOSH!" the plane took off into the sky! 1 hour later, the plane finally reached it's cursing altitude of 80,000 feet! Ramona said, "3 hours until we're back in Miami! I'll be seeing my friend Howie soon!" it was 10:00am another hour later, a movie, "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" was shown and some snacks with drinks were served to all 800 passengers. It was then 11:50am! Finally at 12:45pm, captain Price said, "Attention everyone, we are beginning our descent into Miami! Please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for landing! Please be careful with opening the overhead bins as objects may have shifted during flight! Have a nice day! It's been a pleasure servicing you and thanks for flying with us…American Airlines!" then the plane landed, taxied to a gate, and the entire luggage cargo stowed underneath the plane was dumped out and baggage workers on the ground took care of it all! Then finally, "DING DONG!" the noise sounded to let passengers know that is was safe to get off! The all-800 passengers, including the Quimbys got off the plane and headed towards the customs control and the passport control area. Finally the Quimbys claimed their bags, and took a taxicab to their home on Klickatat Street! Mom paid the grass cuter people, called the mailing company to resume regular mailing at the front door, and told the police to stop all night watching duties…

Chapter 88 the aftermath

(Song starting up in the background: "Hang On"). 2 months after the vacation, a lot of things happened! Jena Wilson and her son Jake Wilson founded and established the "No Kill Foundation" to teach young children about poaching and the cuteness of wild animals! McLeigh's old lair was turned into an underground "No Poaching" museum! Everyone came to see it! Bernard and Miss Bianca got married 2 weeks later, in an alleyway under a box! It was the happiest day of their lives! Dad was doing great as vice president of the "Microsoft Inc" building where he worked! The "Outback Country Safari" reserve was made more secure to keep poachers off the land. The golden eagle Marrahotti now had 3 little baby eagles to raise to grow up to be as big as her! All along the secret "Rescue Aid Society" facility was well hidden on to of dad's "Microsoft Inc" building. Well reader, this is the end of the 2013-2014 season of the Ramona Quimby adventures! Next year, we'll start off with "Ramona Goes Camping" and "Ramona and the Terminator"! I hope you enjoyed this story of "Ramona Goes To Australia" Bye! (Song stops playing in the background).

!THE END!

The Entire Cast:

Main Cast:

Ramona Quimby - Joey King Beezus Quimby - Selena Gomez Robert Quimby (dad) - Jim Carey Sahara Quimby (mom) - Jennifer Goodwin

Miami, Florida Cast:

Mr. Johnson (radio voice) - Bill Paxton

Gary Gilmore (radio voice) - Ice Cube

Mr. Larry - Johnny Depp

Joe Hernandez - Mike Myers

Sally Weiss - Helen Hun

55 other people in auditorium - Themselves

Captain Frank - Tim Allen

Copilot Connor - Arnold Schwarzenegger

Male flight attendant - Gary Oldman

Miles Dyson - Eddie Murphy

Breakfast waiter - Wolfgang Peterson

Lunch waitress - Megan Fox

Taxi driver - Chevy Chase

Old lady - Betty White

996 other passengers - Themselves

Johnny - US Postal service man - Cary Lewis

Policewoman - Anne Martin

Police station radio voice - Beyonce

Gate lady - Ohpra Winfrey

Howie Kemp - Mason Gamble

"Australian Airlines" check-in lady - Tina Fey

48 other flight attendants - Themselves

Control tower man's voice - Michael Jordan

Harry the TSA guard - Paul Blart

All other TSA workers - Themselves

All other airport customers - Themselves

Waitress in small on board restaurant - Linda Hamilton

Bart Jones the bartender - Mark Sumner

All other police station workers - Themselves

Police officer David Delanco - Matt Brown

Male gang member - Ice Cube

"Miami Dade Police" captain - Matthew Broderick

Sydney, Australia Cast:

All airport customers - Themselves

Radio announcer's voice - Bill Paxton

Taxi jeep driver - Jeremy Shada

Piano player - Pen Ward

All other hotel customers - Themselves

All public bus passengers - Themselves

Hotel check-in man - Sean Connery

Female hotel bell (luggage) hop - Rebecca Sugar

Mary the elevator operator - Lilia Anderson

Male room service waiter # 1 - Danny DeVito

Male room service waiter # 2 - Phil Lewis

Female room service waitress # 1 - Kate Winslet

Female room service waitress # 2 - Emma Thompson

Male room service waiter # 3 - Tom Kinney

Room service phone dispatcher - Suzy Ford

McLeigh the evil poacher - Harrison Ford

Toll booth man - August Schulenburg

Jena Wilson the safari tour guide - Nancy Salano

Mr. David the safari tour vehicle driver - Anthony Perkins

All 55 other safari vehicle guests - Themselves

Bloodhound dog owner - Alac Baldwin

Mean chubby man - Bo Welch Rex the dog - Himself Video host Brett Van Wagner - Himself

Peter Jackson - Himself

"Outback Country Safari" check in clerk - Clint Howard

Pre-show room announcer - Robert Patrick

Male safari tour paper ticket/pass checker - Bill Manson

Ranger chief Mr. Harold- Tom Hanks

Assistant ranger # 1 - Buddy Velastro

Assistant ranger # 2 - Deanna Oliver

Assistant ranger # 3 - James Cameron

Male "Cutwater Tower" radio voice - Dan Castellan

Mr. Thomas the chocolate shop owner - Steve Martin

"Outback " restaurant food waitress - Ashley Tisdale

"Outback" restaurant host Jake Wilson - Rodger Moore

All other "Outback" diners - Themselves

Male restroom attendant - Jason James Richter

Female Sydney police officer - Jane Atkinson

All other "Warner Bros Land" customers - Themselves

"Scooby Doo: Spooky Coaster" operator - Simon Sauer

All other roller coaster passengers - Themselves

"Outback Flyover Inc" flying instructor Neil - Billy Seago

Room service order taker (on phone) - Jonathan Hyde

All other people in line - Themselves

Cody the little boy - Dylan Sprouse

Cody's mother - Carla Meyer

Marahotti the Great Golden Eagle - Melissa the Real Eagle

Male ticket scanner operator - Eric Bronson

9,996 other "Sydney Opera House" guests - Themselves

"American Airlines" check-in lady - Rebecca Black

"Outback Resort Bistro" waiter - Kimberly Duncan

All other "Outback Resort Bistro" customers - Themselves

Curious eavesdropping man - Dick Van Dyke

"Sydney IHOP" waitress - Sally Dunes

All other "Sydney IHOP" customers - Themselves

Male "Sydney IHOP" host - Mike Myers

Concorde captain Price - Drake Bell

Concorde copilot Jeffery - Josh Peck

All 796 other passengers - Themselves

All TSA workers - Themselves

"Passport Control" man - Dan Cassava

2-D Animated Characters Voice Cast:

Bernard - Bob Newhart Miss Bianca - Eva Gabor Joanna the python - Frank Wellker Murray the koala - Billy Barty

Krebs the lizard - Douglas Seale

Chained up kangaroo - Wayne Robson

Chained up Platypus- John Robinson

Chained up armadillo - Danny DeVito

"Geek Legends: The Musical" cast: Director/announcer Johnny Newman - Jessie Owens Zeus - Jeffrey Tambour Poseidon - Denis Akiyama Hades - Thomas D. Adelmam Persephone - Eve Crawford

Demeter - Stephanie Mills

Crew:

Director - Giovanni. Anthony. Iamunno

Assistant director - Marry Suarez

Assistant director 2 - George Lucas

Producer - Katherine Bellmore

Assistant producer - Katy Shelby

Storyboard artist - Patricia Iamunno

Assistant Storyboard artist - Paul Parrish

Key makeup artist - Wendy Bronson

Cameraman 1- Troy Davis

Cameraman 2 - Bob Davis

Cameraman 3 - Eric Davis

Cable-cam 1 operator - Jason Davis

Cable-cam 2 operator - Sally Ride

Head of special effects - Stan Winston

Costume designer - Mary Shelby

Clapboard man - Joey Shelby

Set designer - Rico Hernandez

Head of security team - Harold Wilson

Doctor - Dr. Warren Hatcher M.D.

Nurse - Dr. Teresa Shelby

Head of transpiration - Harold Neal

Contract agent - Don Rickles

Light controller - Billy Neal

Mechanic - Walter Lord

Plumber - Bill Davis

Audio-animatronics operator - Mike Gabriel

Animal trainer - Joy Trent

Electrician - David Shelby

Zookeeper - Harlan Bishop

Veterinarian - Ingrid Corey

Assistant veterinarian - Elliot Chen

Animal surgeon - Carson Smith

Fighting trainer - John Fitch

Paramedic 1 - Dr. Neil

Paramedic 2 - Dr. Goldberg

Paramedic 3 - Dr. Manson

Safety scuba diver 1 - Sean Walden

Safety scuba diver 2 - Harry Zanier

Handyman - Skeeter Bronson Carpenter - Jill Bronson Book/record keeper - Joy Trent Firefighter 1 - Jim Carson

Firefighter 2 - Harriet Marion

Firefighter 3 - Doug Field

Firefighter 4 - Lea Norman

Firefighter 5 - Mike Anderson Fire chief - Eric Kessler

Fire marshal - Henry Lee

Stunt Coordinators:

Flipping car - Adam Savage

175 feet Bridge jump - Jamie Hyneman

Tied up/ crane dangle - Grant Imahara

Cliffside explosion - Kari Byron

Hanging onto tour vehicle - Tori Belleci

Waterfall drop - Allan Normandy

Dog attack - Steven Spielberg

360-degree spinning poacher cage truck - Logan Leman

Falling waiter - Tom Gates

Knocking Jim Carey onto the floor - Will Field

Fight scene - John Fitch

Songs Used:

"Walking on Sunshine" - "Katrina and the Waves"

"I Gotta Feeling" - "Black Eyed Peas"

"Hey Say I Love You" - "The Future Hit Makers"

"For Your Eyes Only" - Sheena Easton

"Say What You Need to Say" - John Mayer

"Happy Birthday" - All over the United States of America

"Getting Better" - "Smash Mouth"

"Childhood" - Michael Jackson

"Scooby Doo, Where Are You?" - "Warner Bros Records"

"Indiana Jones: Theme" - "Paramount Records"

"The Knife: Instrumental" - "Psycho (1960)"

"Never Gonna Give You Up" - Rick Ashtey

"Dancing Across the USA" - Lindsey Buckingham

"Only in America" - Brooks and Dun

"Love's Theme: Instrumental" - Barry White

"Live and Let Die" - Paul McCartney

"More That a Feeling" - "Boston"

"Hang On" - "Smash Mouth"

Special Thanks To:

"Universal Studios" - for making "King Kong 360 3-D"

The Australian government - for letting us film there

"Construction Inc" - for building the King Kong complex

"American Human Association" - for help with animals

"Microsoft Inc" - for helping make the 3-D King Kong film "Warner Bros Land" management - for letting us film there The "Myth Busters" - for the spectacular stunts The whole "Greek Legends: The Musical" cast - for the entire musical performance The "Walt Disney Company" - for the tilting bridge scene The whole cast and crew - for helping make this movie

Food Caterers and Costs:

"T.G.I. Fridays" - $20,000 "Burger King" - $22,000

"McDonalds" - $6,000

"Dairy Queen" - $16,000

"Outback" - $14,000

"Pizza Hut" - $25,000

"Krispy Cream Donuts" - $40,000

Dunkin Donuts" -$ 4,000

"Swenson's" - $3,000

"Polla Tropical" - $2,000

"Nathan's Hot Dogs" - $8,000

"Publix" - $5,000

"Target" - $1,000

"Costco Wholesale" - $23,000

"Panera Bread" - $24,000

"Starbucks Coffee" - $29,000

"Papa John's Pizza" - $7,000

"Arbetter Hot Dogs" - $9,000

"Einstein Bagels" - $10,000

"Barton G" - $11,000

"Boston Market" - $12,000

"Tutti Fruiti" - $13,000

"My Yogurt Bliss" - $15,000

"Hagen Diaz" - $17,000

"Johnny Rockets" - $50,000

"Boars Head" - $34,000

"KFC" - $36,000

"IHOP" - $70,000

"Wallmart" - $35,000

"Whole Foods" - $100,000

"Godiva Chocolates" - $5,000

Total food budget: $700,000.00!

Color by: "Technicolor"

Filmed with: Only 75-millimeter IMAX 3-D cameras

2-D characters by: "Walt Disney Pictures Studios"

Sound by: "Sound Aloud Now Inc"

Filmed in Miami Florida, Sydney Australia, 2 huge airplanes, 2 huge airports, a hang gliding facility, "Warner Bros Land", and a huge wildlife reserve.

No animals were harmed in the making of the mock-movie/film. The "American Human Association" supervised all scenes involving a live animal.

The "Myth Busters" say: "Don't attempt any of the stuff you read about at home!"

Ramona Geraldine Quimby will return next school year in, "Ramona Goes to Walt Disney World", "Ramona and the Terminator", "Ramona and the Lost Ark", "Ramona's Goes to Spooky Island: A Halloween Special", "Ramona's Best Christmas Ever", "Ramona Goes Camping", "Ramona's Time Travel Adventure" (Adventures 1-5), "Ramona Goes to New York City", "Ramona and the Twister", "Ramona Supports a Friend", "Ramona's April Fools Day", "Ramona's Easter Sunday"

"Ramona Goes to Australia" premiered on June 6th, 2014 at the "Sydney Opera House". Over 1,000,000 came to see it! The red carpet was bigger and wider that usual. It was screwed into the ground to allow for cars to drive on it. Over 800,000,000 people, 500,000 news reporters, 600,00 journalists, and much more were barricaded behind velvet ropes, police officers, firefighters, 10 SWAT teams, and USA army troops to keep them from touching the cast. Harrison Ford (played McLeigh the evil poacher) arrived in a scaled down version of the huge poacher cage truck used to capture the golden eagle. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Nancy Salano (played Jena Wilson the safari tour guide) arrived in a full-scale version on the safari tour truck vehicle, along with her husband, Joey King, Jim Carey, Jennifer Goodwin, and Selena Gomez (playing the Quimby family). They all wore fancy tuxedoes and fancy dresses. The whole "Greek Legends: the Musical" cast arrived in a stretched out version of a horse drawn NYC style carriage. The voice actors for the 2-D animated characters arrived in a "Coach America" luxury bus shipped from the USA. The whole cast was so large that they all filled up the first 10 rows of seats inside the theater. 5 famous singers sang each of their best songs before the movie showed. Each of them had their music bands with them! The 1st singer was Sheena Easton. She sang, "For Your Eyes Only" while her band did the music. Then 2nd one was Rick Ashley. He sang, "Never Gonna Give You Up" while his band played the music. The 3rd one was The Black Eyed Peas. They performed their song, "I Gotta Feeling". The 4th one was Katrina and her band. She and her band sang, "Walking on Sunshine!" the 5th final one was Brain Jackson, the brother of Michael Jackson. He sang, "Will you be there?", "Gone too soon" and "Thriller"! The directors, producers, stunt coordinators, and the entire crew, arrived in 10 super stretch limos. They sat in the row after all of the actors. Everyone was given a pair of 3-D viewing glasses. The 2-hour film was a huge success! The applause was like thunder at the end! Speeches from Joey King, Jim Carey, Jennifer Goodwin, Selena Gomez, Harrison Ford, and Nancy Solano were done before the movie began! Soon movie premiers were done in New York City, Paris France, Tokyo Japan, Beijing China, Hong Kong China, Cape Town Africa, Berlin Germany, Oslo Norway, Chicago, Los Angeles, Santa Monaca, San Francisco, Miami, Orlando, Hollywood, Washington D.C. and a bunch of other movie theaters all over the world! The last showing before the DVD release was shown at the back lawn at Disney's "Contemporary Resort" to a crowd of 100,000,000 people! Using huge ultra-sonic speakers, 100,000,000 pairs of 3-D viewing glasses, a huge IMAX 3-D screen, 100,000,000 folding chairs, and a speech from Joey King herself! Ms. Nancy Salano attended the final showing with her husband and son! They all sat in the very front row! The movie, "Ramona Goes to Australia" won 5 Academy Awards…for "Best Film of the Century", "Best Actors", "Best Music", "Best Set Designs", and "Best Live Animals". The film also won, 2 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards…for "Best 2-D Animated Characters", and "Best Movie About a Family Vacation". The film also won 3 Dallas Fort Worth Film Critics Association Awards for… "Best Storyline", "Best Stunts", and "Best Dramatic Scenes". The film also won 5 Golden Oscars for… "Best Family Content", "Best Villain… Played by: Harrison Ford", "Best Practical Special Effects", "Best Touching Moments", and "Best Family Film of the Year". The film even got 2 Jules Verne Awards for… "Best Food Scenes" and "Best IMAX 3-D experience!" But the film did get 1 Golden Raspberry Award for… "Worst Live-Action Adaptation of a Disney 2-D Animated Movie". That representative was soon thrown off the team for trying to ruin the film's image! But he still won't stop hating this movie! He said, "This film is not necessary! Some animals are real and some are 2-D animated. I loved the original Rescuers Down Under movie ever since I was only 4 years old! Stunts like falling, fire, blood, or explosions do NOT belong in a live action Disney movie! Who made Walt Disney PG? PG… oh I see! DISNEY WAS NEVER CHILD FRIENDLY! A live-action remake is not necessary to me at all! And above all…HARRISON FORD plays the VILLAIN! I've known him as Han Solo, Indiana Jones, President James Marshall, that heroic space general in Ender's Game, and a lot of other heroes! But to make him a villain who wants to kill and eagle for money is just F***ING stupid! Well, if I had to choose this movie for jail…I would choose jail!" but in the end, this movie was a huge box-office and critical success and it led to people camping in queues for hours overnight just to buy movie tickets!"

!THE END!

Important Message:

You can personally stop poaching around the world by donating some money to or contacting them at 1-646-786-0400. And whatever you do. Don't ever give in to a poacher's demands! Be as brave as Ramona Quimby and stop poaching by spreading the message!

Now the special behind-the-scenes feature…

Narrator speaks: You saw the mock-movie…now for the first time, find out about how they made it…

Scene from mock movie:

McLeigh said, "That's no secret little girl! I already killed the father eagle!" He took out a blood stained brown feather. He smiled and said, "Just tell me were the mother, and those little eggs are!" Ramona yelled, "NNNNNOOOOO!" and she took off running…

Title card…

The making of "Ramona Goes To Australia"

Harrison Ford (played McLeigh) speaks:

The movie is about the Quimbys family on their 2nd foreign adventure! The 3rd one, "Ramona and the Lost Ark" is being made over the summer by the way…I'm playing Indiana Jones! But about the movie, it's the first time ever that I was cast as a villain! McLeigh is a poacher who wants to kill Marrihotti the great golden eagle for money! But when the boy named Cody escapes, I have to go out and look for someone else to hold hostage for the eagle! And later of course, I find Ramona Quimby played by Joey King! On the set we were really good friends in real life… but in the movie, I was a evil enemy poacher!

Joey King (played Ramona Quimby) speaks:

Ramona gets captured and is taken to McLeigh's lair hidden in an abandoned mine! She later gets tied up and is hung over Crocodile Falls by his crane! It was really scary and high up there but the crocodile weren't real! They were hydraulic animatronics! I was really tied up for the scene with a hidden safety harness under the rope. It was really fun! I loved working with Harrison Ford!

Narrator: The most important fact about the movie was all of the set building that took place 10 months before the actual filming took place!

Rico Hernandez the set designer speaks:

There's the fancy hotel, the chocolate shop, the underground poacher lair, the "King Kong 360: 3-D" building, the entrance building facility for the "Outback Country Safari" tour, the whole reserve, the "Stop Poaching Now" pre-show theater, the "Greek Legends: The Musical" stage set, the whole crocodile falls pit along with 300 foot high waterfall, the really flying Boeing 800 plane, and all the other sets in the movie. The best one to talk about is the "King Kong 360: 3-D" experience building.

Peter Jackson speaks:

To make the "King Kong 360: 3-D" experience, I got some of my friends together and did that film up in Hollywood, California. To make with, we just rolled five 75-mililter 3D cameras on a pulley-cable back and forth along side a blue screen! Some jungle trees were placed in front of it to make it look more real! Then digital companies like "Sony", "Windows", and "Dell" added realistic looking giant scorpions, velociraptors, a tyrannosaurs rex, and of course: King Kong himself! A lot other digital effects like a cliff, an out of control flood, rolling boulders, and swinging vines! Then we designed a huge circular 3-D screen that formed a tunnel around the moving platform. We programmed the platform to react to the moments on the screen. All in just 2 mounts, the 6-minute 3-D film took 4 weeks of filming and digital adjusting. But the film was still cool to make. It was also used as a new "Studio Tours" attraction in "Universal Studios Hollywood".

Selena Gomez (played Beezus Quimby) speaks:

Some sets were like so huge that they had special ways to move the 3-D cameras. The best one is when the eagle flies over "Crocodile Falls". They used a real trained eagle for that scene. A huge cable was placed over the waterfall pit and a huge pulley arm with legs and three 3-D cameras was locked onto the wire! The cable was really strong. To me, it was like a huge zip line for making movies! To move it, an operator would sit on of its chairs, strapped in by a safety harness, and he had some sort of remote controller his hands. It was hooked up too so it wouldn't fall into the water. I tried it a few times myself and it was really fun!

Narrator speaks:

To do some of the stunts like the flipping car, "Myth Busters" star Adam Savage had a nice neat trick to make it look real…

Adam Savage speaks:

That stunt was really fun to do! Joey King had safety pads hidden in her clothing. The car that Ramona steals was hooked up to a hidden robotic arm on the left side of the car. It was flipped by the robotic arm and a hidden motor that was controlled by me using a remote controller! So when it flipped there was no risk of anything going out of control! It even looked like a real flip. The car would then shot at a full 180 degrees! The glass windows and the windshield were actually made out of clear sugar crystals, so that way, Joey King would not get cut or scrapped up! The steering wheel, gear stick, and other instrument panel switches were covered with secret rubber padding so that Joey King could have to inside injury risk at all! After 13 or so takes, Joey King threw up! (Laughs). I mean it was gross! Turns out she got dizzy and nauseas from all of those 180 degree flips! But soon she got better, and we were able to do 6 more takes and get that scene looking correct!

Joey King speaks again: That scene was fun to film, but after that gross nauseating moment on take 13 (giggles), I don't thing I want to film something like that again!

Selena Gomez speaks:

Another cool stunt is the 175-foot bridge jump! The bridge is out and Ramona is trying to get Cody away from McLeigh! Jamie Hyneman did it in the most spectacular way ever thought of…remote control! I also like the Cliffside explosion when McLeigh tries to blow up the cave where Ramona is still tied up and the rescue mice throw the dynamite into an ancient cliff dwelling hole!

Kari Byron speaks:

That was cool to shoot! Instead of a CGI explosion, 3 sticks of real dynamite were placed in there and were controlled by a radio-signal switch 40 feet away! I loved when I pushed that switch…KABOOM it went. Jim Carey was freaking out because…it was really crazy! Don't ever try it at home though! It was really safe the way we did it, and besides explosive can kill you!

Jamie Hyneman speaks:

I'm the king of remote controlled vehicles on "Myth Busters". This car had the engine remote controlled. It looked like she was really driving it! The area under the bridge was filled with air mattresses and inside the car, safety pads and rubber driving instruments. It worked the first time we did it! I had built up enough speed to have the car jump off the edge, fly in the air, and land safely on the other side. We got the shot that Giovanni needed all in one take so we didn't have to do it all again! Aside from hard, it was really a fun thing to go on the set!

Narrator speaks:

Aside from the stunts and sets, working with real animals on the "Outback Country Safari" nature reserve! Along with some 2-D animated CGI animals.

Nancy Salano (played Jena Wilson) speaks:

I love animals. I really do! Most of them were real! The kangaroos on the safari tour were real, the koala bears were real, and even the field mice were real! But some were CGI. That stands for Computer Generated Image! Something that is digitally added later in post-production. Marrohotti the golden was a real eagle. As my roll as the tour vehicle driver, it was my personal friend on the reserve. I fed it, washed it, and gave it proper medical treatments.

Harrison Ford speaks again:

In the movie I have a pet. It's an evil green python…named Joanna. He loves animal's eggs to eat but he's not real! It's a 2-D animated creature! It was hard to me to act and talk to something or someone that isn't physically there!

Selena Gomez speaks again:

I…we were basically talking to thin air in those scenes. We were talking to mice and animals that weren't there in front of us! We were either talking to a small sheet of green screen cloth, or a life-sized silicone miniature of the 2 mice and the bird! A computer would add it all later but it was still a hard thing to do! I had to react to something that's not really in front of my face!

Narrator speaks:

Another cool stunt was the one where McLeigh dies by falling down the 300-foot waterfall. It was done as safely as possible.

Allan Normandy speaks:

I coordinated that scene! To pull it off, Harrison Ford was in a safety harness that was looked up to a fan descender pulley machine. The machine was hidden inside of the huge broken tree trunk hanging over the edge of the waterfall above Harrison Ford. So when he tries to grab onto it, his hand slips and he slowly falls down the waterfall! When he was just 20 feet above the bottom of the waterfall, he was told to push a hidden button to release the cable clip from him, so when he splashed into the bottom, it looked very realistic! About 2 safety scuba divers monitored that whole operation. As well as 2 backup paramedics! Don't ever try to jump off a waterfall. It's not that fun in real life!

Jennifer Goodwin (played Sahara Quimby) speaks:

My favorite scene in the movie is the play, "Greek Legends: The Musical!" the first movie of ours to include a musical performance! But that's not my favorite scene…

Narrator again:

But the best scene is the finale! Ramona is tied up over Crocodile Falls by the truck's huge crane that's jammed, and Jena Wilson arrives on the scene. Miss Bianca is locked in the huge cage with the injured wing golden eagle! Joanna the python is sleeping inside Mc. Leigh's trailer. Bernard is still trying to get to the scene, and Jena Wilson (Nancy Salano) is having trouble fighting him. She's being punched by McLeigh and is losing big time! She suudenly notices a familiar figure in the distance and yells, "Stop McLeigh! I have a surprise for you!" McLeigh (Harrison Ford) says, "What is…Wait a minute! I remember you! I m the one that killed the daddy eagle! Have you gotten over it Jena Baby?!" Jena yells, "No, I'm still mad! And about my son, he's HERE!" then a voice says, "That's right, I never left! !" Harrison turns around and sees Jake Wilson (Rodger Moore) the host from the "Outback" restaurant is ready to fight McLeigh!

Harrison Ford speaks:

Rodger Moore and I fought in the last scene! I loved that scene. I thought that he moved away, but he really never did to trick me! That scene is really suspenseful. The huge truck is stuck and is spinning in a full 360 degrees, gasoline is spraying out of the gas tank, Joanna lit a small fire that's coming closer and closer…. it's a really cool scene. The gun used by Jena Wilson to break the lock of the cage is not a real gun. The sound cracks and sparks come out of the nozzle! The lock unlocks on a timer to give the illusion that the cage lock was shot off!

Grant Imahara speaks:

That scene took 3 weeks of night shooting! The scene where the truck glitches due to a rock being thrown at the control panel, and spins in a full 360 degrees circle…it was pulled off in a very cool way! A pole was on the rear right wheel and the pole was attached to a very powerful motor 6 feet below the ground. It spun the lightweight truck around and around until the motor operator would stop it!

Logan Leman speaks:

The fire was done by hidden spark shooters. They were in the ground disguised as old cement-hard anthills. The gasoline was from a pressure sprayer attached to the gas tank of the poacher cage truck. 5 fire fighters were on the scene incase of an emergency! It was really hot and intense during the filming of the scene!

Narrator speaks:

What's great about Gio's movies is that they will never go out of style! They will always be improving and growing with practical effects instead of CGI! In 3 months, the film "Ramona Goes to Walt Disney World" will premiere! It will be the most highly advanced film yet!

Assistant director George Lucas speaks:

In "Walt Disney World" there's a lot of stuff to film on rides, so instead of using blue screens, they'll hook up cameras to the rides and film on those instead to using a blue screen or computers! Along with water rides, 3-D shows, live stage shows, firework shows, roller coasters, and simulation rides, and filming during open park hours! It will be the best Ramona film ever filmed, and you're going to love it!

(Behind the scenes feature ends)

!THE END!


End file.
